Pickup Truck
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: The team is stowed under with cases when one member decides they need a change. (Total fluff alert from start to finish. Prody from pretty much the start)
1. Chapter 1

**AN- This is total and utter pointless fluff and just general cute. It was supposed to be a one shot, possible two but it spiraled and ended up a lot longer. I think due to the fact that LaSalle was given a shiny new truck and wouldn't let Brody drive it I decided I would let her have a truck to play with and have some fun with. I was keeping this back but decide that my lovely friend BonesBird needed to finally see my complete and utter fluff posted.**

* * *

It was time for a break, she had had enough. Cases seemed to literally be falling out the sky like rain and it was non-stop. After just over a month of constant work and sleeping in shifts she wanted out. Going to the printer she picked up the request form and brought it back to her desk to fill it in. As she sat looking at it she felt him watching her from where he sat at his desk. She could always tell when he sat watching her, after all this time she had tuned in to him and she just knew. Looking up at him she smiled and he gave a very feeble smile back. He was worried about something, she could tell by the look on his face and the excuse of a smile he gave her.

She looked at him then returned to the form on her desk, filling it in would get her out of here quicker. Picking her pen up she set set about filling in the little boxes and ticking where need to be ticked.

Now he was worried. He had seen her go to the printer and pick up a form she had printed off. He had noticed a change in her in the past week and he couldn't put his finger on it. She seemed to become distant and when on the odd occasion she got to actually go home she was out the door before he could stand from his desk. He knew the past few weeks had been tough, hell they had been tough on them all. Non-stop work, sleeping in shifts in his room upstairs. He wasn't surprised her temper with Christopher was a little short of late, they needed a few days case free. When she came back to her desk carrying the form he panicked, he wasn't going to lie. Did she want to leave? Was it a transfer form? He could handle just about anything but that, that was too much. He hoped the turmoil he was going through was not going to end in her leaving.

When he met her for the first time he was a little disarmed. He was expecting a man, a male interrogator to help out then he could send him back. No, the world had other plans and in waltzed Meredith Brody. He was doomed from the off when it came to her, he could never say no. When she packed up to leave he asked her to stay and be part of his team. He had cleared it with Vance and he agreed, at least they had someone to watched over there boyish behavior now since she was there. Now the thought of her going was a little daunting. He wanted her to stay, stay with his team. She had fitted in so well and had finally learnt to deal with some issues from her past. As he sat and watched her hand move over the paper he finally started to realise a few things and he was a little terrified at what was become clear to him. He didn't just want her to stay and be part of this, he wanted her to stay on a more personal level. She had wormed her way in and he would miss her a lot if she left. Maybe he would get the chance to tell her before she left, tell her to stay not just with the team but with him.

Before the huge avalanche of cases they had started spending more time together than normal colleagues did. He would cook or they would grab take out and watch a movie at hers. They had fun and he really enjoyed himself when it was just the two of them. He presumed she felt the same when she started to suggest what they could do on a evening. They had just started to make inroads into something that could turn out really good for them both and now...she might be leaving. Tearing his eyes away from her after she caught him looking he went back to his computer and tried to get some work done.

When she finished the form she picked up her coffee cup and finished the drink before standing up. Looking between Pride and the form she picked it up and headed over to Pride's desk. When she came level with the front of his desk she stopped and waited for him to stop typing. When he finally looked up at her she saw he looked a nervous, either by her being at his desk when there was paperwork out there needing to be done or the fact she was now standing in front of his desk with a form in her hand, paperwork that he needed to look at.

"King you okay? You don't look so good." Seeing the colour drain from his face as his eyes darted between the form in her hand and her face.

"What you got there?" Trying to play this cool when really he was as nervous as hell.

"A request form I need you to approve." Seeing his eyes dart between the form and her face.

Why did he look so nervous suddenly. She saw him look down at the form and then back at her again. The form, he was worried over the form. What the hell did he think it was? A transfer request or something. Ohh my god he did, he thought that she was asking for a transfer. Even if she was why did he look so concerned about it? When she arrived he was surprised to say the least and he wasn't sure. She was shocked when he asked her to stay but she had agreed and now she was home. How could he think she would want to leave? She loved being part of the team and she had to say she was gaining a little bit of a soft spot for a certain member of the team. Maybe it would lead somewhere or maybe not. She hadn't really put much effort into finding out but she had hoped after her time away and time permitting she would give it go and see if he was interested or more to the point as interested as she was. She needed to put him out of his misery now. Passing him the form she watched him take it and look at it at least three times to make sure he was reading it right.

"It's a request form for vacation time. You do realise I was picturing this being..." But he stopped and looked at her before he got a case of verbal diarrhoea and said to much.

"I gathered that by your face. Why would I leave? This is home now with Chris and Loretta and Sebastian and you of course, can't forget you." Seeing the smile appear when she made sure to add extra emphasis to him.

"I just thought that with the way you have been these past few days and how short tempered you had been you had had enough and wanted out. I really don't want you to leave us we need you here, I need you here." Confessing part of what he wanted to say.

"Thanks King, I want to be here. For the first time in a long time I want to stay somewhere, I want to be part of the team, part of your team." adding a little thickness to the word your.

That smile had came back a little more now. She was not lying, she really did want to stay with the team and more so him. She would have time to prove that when she got back for vacation.

"I need to get away King. I need to recharge my batteries, I am sick of running on empty these past few weeks. If I stay in town I will be dragged back here so I need to go away and find a bit space to think and clear my head before I crack." Seeing he understood how she felt.

Taking the form he looked it over and signed it,making a mental note of the dates she had picked. It wasn't till the following weekend so they still has just under 5 days. That wasn't a problem, he could arrange that with Vance as a plan formed in his head.

"So you got any plans or you just high tailing out of here and see where the wind takes you?" Seeing her smile as she looked at him.

"I am borrowing a friends pick up and I may just high tail it out of here. I need open space, I need freedom and peace, even if it's only for a couple of nights. I just need peace and to rebuild myself." As she thought of where she might end up.

"Well you're all approved so all you have to do is pick somewhere and go. Make sure you let one of us know where you're headed just in case. We do need you back and the place may become too appealing after the past few weeks." Laughing at the thought of her going AWOL.

"Well I can't stay here chatting I got real paper work to do now. Thank for this." Waving the signed form in the air as she walked away.

Looking across at him as she sat down seeing him nod his head as way of acknowledging her. They both set about doing their paperwork till Pride decided to go speak to Vance and clear the whole team off for the four days. If he cleared them all the possibilities were endless. He had already started the ball rolling and told her to leave an address of where she going just in case, with a just in case address he could accidentally find himself at the same place. Getting up from his desk finally he made his way up to the upper conference room to call Vance.

When he came back down he had a big smile on his face as he went straight to the kitchen and made fresh coffee. When it was made he sat the three cups down on the table and shouted through for Brody and LaSalle to join him. They two agent came through looking half asleep as they took a seat at the table seeing the cups of fresh coffee.

"So I hope you don't mind but Brody here gave me an idea and I thought I would expand on it. After the past few weeks we have been pushed to the limits so after a conversation with the lovely director he has agreed we all need a little down time. We have all been cleared for a long weekend starting Friday. Case or no case we are done Thursday night till Tuesday morning. So go make plans for your long weekend, I will cook dinner as a way to celebrate the fact we need a good meal for a change instead of snacking." Both agents smiled at him and it was LaSalle who was up from the table and back to his desk to make some calls for going home for a few days.

Brody on the other hand stayed sat at the table and looked across at Pride. He still had a grin on his face that was mix of happy and mischievous like he had something planned. They sat staring at each other the whole time as he sat with that grin on his face she cracked.

"Why you looking so pleased and dare I say it devious? You look like you have plans going round in that head of yours and you actually look like you're enjoying whatever these plans are." Placing her empty coffee cup back on the table and sitting back in her chair.

"I do not a devious look on my face and I am happy we all get to do a recharge for a couple of days. As for my plans i'm not sure yet, Laurel is out of town still so I may just spend a few days eating out and enjoying someone cooking for me for a change. Not much else I can do really, since this is home." Seeing her look around the kitchen and out over the courtyard to his room upstairs.

He could see his plans taking shape as she took in his words and considered what to say. When she finally spoke he had to clench his fists under the table as he was a little too tempted to take hold of the hand on the table and squeeze it.

"Well since you have no plans why don't you come with me. I have plans but only vague, so far they involve a pickup truck, a sleeping bag and the stars. Past that I don't care as all I want is quiet." Smiling across at him at the thought that maybe her plan didn't have to wait till she came back.

"A pickup truck and the stars , that sounds a pretty cool way to unwind. You do have plans in case it rains right?" Seeing her think his question over.

"Of course not, I will wing it and if it gets bad I always got the inside of the cab to keep me dry. Plus there is a tarp cover for the back that fastens on so I can always cover up with that. I am not going to overthink this, for once I will see what happens and go with the flow." Picking both cups and nodding at the machine before standing up.

"Sure, well I am glad I get to come along now as you're not the wing it type of person. You need to plan everything and make sure all bases are covered. Now am glad I booked us all off just to see you chill out for more than a few hours." As she returned to the table with fresh coffee.

"I do need to stop being a control freak and learn to let go a little. Maybe this weekend will be good for me. For now though I still have enough paperwork to do from now till Thursday and God help us we get another case I may never be found under it when I print it out." Laughing as she picked her coffee up and disappeared back to her desk.

He watched her leave and smiled to himself. His plan had work, now he was going to spend a few days away with her and he couldn't be happier at how this had all fell into place. She and no idea of his plan to tag along as she had invited him so now all he had to do was think of ways to make a pickup truck, some stars and some peace and quiet work in favour.


	2. Chapter 2

**An-More fluff and just general cute coming up.**

* * *

The next few days passed with paperwork and maintenance men. The printer broke down four times in three days due to the backlog of paperwork they needed to print off. At one point even Chris LaSalle lost his temper with the machine after it's third break down.

"King the damn printers gone again. What the hell's the point in printing all this off anyway, It's all stored electronically some place." Kicking the printer as he walked away.

While Christopher did have a point he also and to point out the reasons why paper was good.

"Yes that may be so Christopher but during Katrina we did it by hand as the power was out." Picking his phone out his pocket to phone the repair guy again.

After arranging for the repairman to come out Pride stood from his desk and stretched his arms out yawning. Looking across at Brody's desk he noticed she wasn't there.

"Christopher you seen Brody anywhere?" Glancing round the downstairs, then looking up to the conference room.

"King she's here." Half whispering as he nodded to the kitchen.

Pride followed Christopher in to the the kitchen and sure enough they had found Brody, fast asleep at the table using her arms as a pillow. The smile that crossed Pride's face at the sight of Brody did not go unnoticed by Christopher. He knew his boss had a soft spot for Brody, and he also knew Brody had a soft spot for her boss. The problem seemed to be neither knew how to do anything about it. As he looked between the two he needed to find a way to break the sloppy overload radiating from his boss.

"Don't she look cute... Cute enough to draw a moustache and glasses on that is." LaSalle told his boss as he burst out laughing.

"You wouldn't dare Christopher, she would kill you when she woke up and you know it." Looking between his two agents.

"You're right I would kill him, after breaking every bone in his hand for drawing on me in the first place." Brody said sleepily as she opened her eyes but didn't move her head from her arms.

As LaSalle bent over laughing at being caught Pride stepped up to the table.

"If you're tired you know you could have crashed in my bed. Not like you haven't done it before." Hearing Christopher burst out laughing again behind them.

"You guys do realise how that just sounded right." As he went back to pouring coffee ignoring the glare levelled at him by both of them.

"I know, I only came in here cause the computer screen was giving me a headache and I put my head down and, as you can tell, I feel asleep." Finally lifting her head up and rubbing her eyes.

"Have you taken anything for your head yet?" Pride asked with concern in his voice.

"What like... A bag to cover it. I am so on a roll today." As Christopher put the coffee cups down on the table.

"Why the hell are you so cheerful? The printer keeps dying and the computers keep running slow due to the stuff on it that can't be printed. Whatever it is Chris, you mind sharing, I could sure use some." Stretching her arms out.

"Brody we got one more day to work then that's it for 4 days. No more paperwork, dead bodies or bust printers. That's got to be a good reason to be cheerful." Placing a plate of cookies on the table and sitting down.

Brody couldn't argue with that. They only had to suffer the last couple of hours of the day then a full day tomorrow and they were done. She wasn't sure which she was more excited about, the time away or the alone time she was going to get with King. At least away from the office she could be herself and he could relax. She loved seeing the relaxed side of King as it was so rare to see. She slowly felt a smile creep up on her lips at the prospect of a few days away with King.

Seeing the cookies on the table she picked one up and realised she hadn't answered Pride. "I am on the tail end of it now so no point. It had started to fade when I stopped staring at the screen and working." Taking a bite of the cookies she had in her hand.

"That's okay then, glad it's getting better." Giving her a smile as he sat down right beside her. "So you all packed and ready to go then?" Nudging her elbow as she went to bite her cookie.

"All done, just got to pick the truck when I finish tomorrow and we can leave first thing Friday if you want." Nudging him back as he went for a cookie.

"How about you come here Friday morning and pick me up so I can cook us a good breakfast before we leave?" As he took a drink of his coffee and shuffled a little closer to her in his chair.

"Sure, a good breakfast before I drive us to the middle of nowhere to spend 3 days being a recluse with you." as she moved her leg so it was now positioned next to his.

They sat like that while they ate the cookies and talked with LaSalle about his plans to go home and see his family. When they were done they all helped tidy away the the dishes and were just in time for the printer repair man to turn up. Once he said it was fixed they made him sit till they were sure. They were lucky they had as it lasted forty five minutes before it burnt out again.

"You guys really need to give it a rest or this is going to keep happening." The repairman told them after fixing it again and it started to spit out more reports.

"How much more you two got left on your system to do?" Pride asked both agent.

"I got twenty pages left then it's me done." LaSalle piped up.

"I've only got ten left." Brody chipped in.

"So it's got forty left to print then it can stay off till Tuesday as far I care." Pride told the repair man as he gave him a cup of fresh coffee which indicated he wasn't leaving till the printer was done.

Finally the printer spat out the last page of the reports and the repairman left. Now they had the joy of filling it all. After non stop work it was nearly two weeks worth sat on each desk. What Brody found amusing was the fact the boys had just piled it all together, where as she had sorted it as it printed. LaSalle and Pride watched as she set about picking up files and slotting in finished reports while they stood with a huge pile that needed sorting out. Brody was half finished when she heard LaSalle swear loudly.

"King can we finish this tomorrow before I pick up one more file and dump it all and tell the pen pusher who wants it to sort it out." Causing Brody to laugh and Pride to shake his head.

"Fine let's call it a night, it's not going anywhere." Looking across and seeing LaSalle had his jacket on already.

"I am out of here, night you guys." As he disappeared out the door before anyone could answer him.

Pride watched as Brody slipped her jacket on and and came to stand in the middle of the office floor. Pulling her keys out her pocket she looked across at King and then back at the doors.

"You coming for some take out and a movie since we have finally got some time to eat?" Watching as a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Sure, give me a second to lock up." Standing from his desk and gathering his keys and phone as he started to press buttons to shut lights off and systems shut down on the overhead computers.

When he was finally done he went and met her at the main doors and looked between the two cars before going towards his while she went towards hers. They both climbed in their cars and drove out through the black gates. Brody continued on while Pride stopped to press the remote to shut the gates back over. He arrived at Brody's house just after she did and parked his car behind hers. When he arrived at her front door he found she had left it open so he walked in and closed it behind him.

Looking around for her he finally found her stood in the kitchen making coffee. Pulling out his phone he waited till she was done before speaking.

"So who gets to pick tonight then? You want anything specific or shall I order?" Taking the cup she offered to him.

"You pick, you never picked a bad one yet so just order." Getting plates and cutlery out the cupboard as she watched him scroll through his phone before smiling and calling a member.

Once the take out was ordered they took their coffee and went back to the lounge to wait. As Brody sat on the couch after kicking her boots she stood back up. Putting her cup down she told Pride she would just be a second and disappeared towards what he presumed was her bedroom. Sure enough when she came back she had gotten changed. Gone were the skin tight jeans that showed off her well toned legs and tight ass to be replaced by a pair of sweatpants. She had on a round necked vest top that showed the top of her cleavage and the straps revealed a hint of the black bra she wore underneath.

It was nice to see her when she showed the true Meredith Brody that she kept hide away from the world. People almost always only saw the NCIS agent, he wasn't even sure Christopher had seen this side of her. Yes they hung out but mostly as a group. It was normally a drinking competition or a game of pool that started off their friendly banter. Sometimes he felt like a chaperone when then they started to fight. After one argument Christopher actually sported a black eye. It had been an accident but still, now he knew how far he could push her.

As she sat down she tucked her feet under herself as she picked her coffee up. He couldn't help but smile, he had missed her and their time spent like this. He wanted tomorrow over with so they get away and spend some quality time together. He had a feeling deep down that maybe he could finally win her over and get her to actually admit there was something special between them. He had known for a while and he thought she had to but they never pushed it. He was going to make this weekend special, he had bought a few little treats to take away to show her he could do this with her.

They sat talking about places they could visit as she knew Pride was a wealth of local knowledge and he could at least point them in the right direction. Their conversation was halted when the take out arrived and soon they were sat side by side on the couch with their plates on the small coffee table as they sat watching a movie. Since it was Prides turn to pick a movie he deliberately picked a sloppy romance after asking for some advice when he picked it. Once they were finished eating they sat back to watch the rest of the movie. Pride was pleased to see that the fact he had picked a romance movie had paid off . He was soon sat with his arm draped around Brody's shoulder as she cuddled up to his side. Yes a romance movie was definitely the right choice.

When the movie was finished he looked down to his chest and the site made his heart fill with joy. There fast asleep half draped across him was one very asleep Meredith Brody and she looked adorable. Looking around he saw there was a throw over the back of the couch and all the cushions had been placed at one end. Somehow he managed to maneuver them both into a sort of lying down position and cover them as best as he could with the throw. This he could be sure was something he could do every night. As he shifted a little getting himself more comfortable he felt her shift and thought she was waking but no, she slept on as she cuddled up to him a little more. Closing his eyes he decided it was a good idea to get some sleep as well and he was surprised how quickly he fell asleep.

As he woke next morning he was a little disorientated as he was not in his room and the sun was shiny down straight into his eyes. Shifting his head he felt a pair of eyes watching him and a body shift against his. Looking down he saw it wasn't a dream and Brody was still wrapped up in his arms.

"Morning King, have a nice sleep?" Seeing the smile slowly creeping up his face.

"You have no idea just how well I did sleep." As he bent his head forward and kissed her head.

"I can imagine, probably as well as me which is saying something." Running a hand up and down his chest.

"Maybe we should get up and make a start on the day, the sooner it's over the sooner we can get ready for tomorrow." Shifting a little bringing her a little more on top of him.

"I hate getting up, especially when I have a reason to stay where I am." Closing her eyes and sighing.

"Well tomorrow we can do this as long as you like but today we got to go to work and finish the mountain of paperwork that I can hear calling from here." Placing another kiss to her head as he ran his hand up and down her back.

"The only sound I can hear coming from that paperwork is burn me. If you keep doing what you're doing I will most definitely not want to get up any time soon." Shifting her head so she could look straight up at him.

"I will store that information away just in case. Now come on and lift up." Rolling them both to one side so she now had to get up or fall off the couch

Getting up before she fell Brody stood and stretched out. She looked at Pride who had now shifted to sit up and was rubbing his hands over his face.

"I will make coffee and toast and you can go get washed and ready if you like. I take it you got a change of clothes in the car." Stepping away from him smiling.

"I do indeed and I will go get them." standing up and hunting round for his keys.

He finally found them, sticking out the edge of the couch from no doubt falling out his pocket as he slept. Going to the car he came back in and headed straight for the bathroom. After taking a quick shower he got ready and dumped his dirty clothes in his bag before carrying it to the front door. As he turned around he saw Brody coming through from the kitchen with a tray full of toast and two steam cups of coffee. At least toast was a safe option for her to cook so he was happy to eat it as they both sat in the same position they had sat in the previous night. They ate in silence as they were too comfortable with each other to break it. When they were both finished they both cleared away the dishes as one washed and the other dried.

"Let's go to work then" turning to face her as he reached the door " but not before I do this." pulling her to him and holding her to his chest as he bent and placed a kiss to her cheek.

She let him pull her to his chest as she placed one arm round his waist and the other up his back. She was going to try to do this a lot more over the next few day as it was very comfortable and she felt safe. Finally she stepped back and nodded at the door. Nodding in agreement he turned and opened the door as he picked his bag up. Following Brody out she chucked her keys at him and he locked up. When he got to the car he passed her the keys back and they set off in their own cars to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-This one sort of ran away from me a little as I wrote it. Its's one of the longer chapters but it's still all fluffy and cute and cuddly so hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Half way to work Brody lost sight of Pride and it wasn't till she arrived at work she saw he was nowhere in sight. Getting out the car she went in and found Chris looking at the stack of papers on his desk as if staring at them would make them do themselves, or he was hoping they would combust.

"Good morning Chris, it won't do itself. I have tried that several times but to no avail, it still sat there. You made coffee yet or got as far as staring at that lot?" Walking towards the kitchen.

As she walked into the kitchen she heard a shout of 'breakfasts arrived' as she poured out her coffee and grabbed his cup to pours his out as well. So that was where he had disappeared to on the way in. Sure enough as she turned to put the coffees on the table she was given a slight nudge as he passed her smiling. Smiling back she was thankful she hadn't spilled any coffee when he nudged her. Placing the cups on the table Chris came in and dropped down into the seat opposite where Pride had sat down.

"Why you so miserable? We only got today left and then freedom, cheer up." As he opened the box on the table revealing a tray of still warm beignets.

"Ohhh beignets." Brody commented as she took one out and sat down in the chair next to Pride.

Silence descended as the three agents ate and drank their coffee. Even after Chris had finished he still didn't move. He did get another refill of coffee but he was avoiding his desk and the papers sat there. When the box was empty which Pride noticed was mostly Brody's doing he stood and cleared the table with Chris's help. After finishing her breakfast Brody had got up and after helping clear away the dishes she had went to finish filling her paperwork away. Due to the fact she has sorted hers out as it printed out she knew it wasn't going to take long. She had just made a start when the boys appeared from the kitchen. They both looked at the tiny little pile of papers on her desk and the huge mountains they had scattered on theirs.

"How come you ain't got half as much as us on your desk?" LaSalle asked seeing the difference between them all.

"I sorted mine out as they printed so I could file them away straight away and not just press print and end up with pages that needs sorting out." Smiling as she carried a handful of files to the cabinet to put away.

"So...once you're done who you going to help with there's or is that a silly question." Looking between Pride and back to her.

"I will help whoever needs it and has the most on their desk when I get done. Maybe if you get on with yours then it won't look so bad." Returning back to her desk to finish the last few files she had.

She decided to take her time doing the last few so she could watch to see how much work Chris actually did. She was sure he would deliberately take his time so when she was done she would help him. She was very surprised to see that Chris was actually doing his work and it was Pride who wasn't. As she looked across at him she caught him sat just staring at her. He wasn't even attempting to do any work at all and he didn't look like had moved from watching her. Getting up she walked over to his desk and saw his eyes follow her till she stop right in front of him.

"Would you like to tell me what is so interesting about me when that pile of paper is still sat there?" Bending a little over his desk as she spoke.

"You want to know what's so interesting about you? Well...how about I start with the way you play with your pen when you're watching Christopher and you're debating on if you should go bug him or not. Or the way you look when you come and stand at my desk and bend over just enough for your top to drop forward just like it's doing now." Pointing at the green top she had on.

Looking down at her top and then back up at his face she smiled even though there was a tinge of crimson appearing on her cheeks. She watched as the smile on his face grew wider when he saw her blush.

"Maybe you shouldn't have asked what I was so interested in then." Laughing a little bit.

"I know better for next time. Since that was your excuse for not working I think I will help Christopher when I am done with these last few files then." Seeing his face drop at the thought of having do all his on his own.

"You wouldn't… would you?" Pulling his puppy dog face and sad eyes that he hoped she couldn't resist.

"No, I wouldn't, but you have got to do some of your own." Flashing him a smile then turning to return to the last few files on her desk.

After filing away the last two files Brody decided the boys could use some help after all. First she made coffee and sandwiches then starting with Chris she gave him his before walking back in the kitchen to gets Pride's.

"Here, I brought you a sandwich and coffee since it is lunchtime and at the rate you and Chris work we might get done by lunchtime tomorrow." Placing the plate and cup on his desk.

"This better not be .." But he was cut off before he could finish.

"No it's not so just eat it, we haven't got any baloney anyway." Laughing at the memory of the last time they had a similar conversation as she headed to help Chris get his paperwork done.

"Feet off the desk and shift the plate if you want me to help." Seeing Chris shift his feet, pick his plate up and move back a little so she could get to his desk.

Chris sat eating while she stood sorting out the papers scattered all over the desk into cases. She had sorts out seven different case files so far that were ready to go away by the time Chris had finally finished his sandwich. She wasn't sure if he had took his time on purpose so she would do more but if he had it had worked.

"Right, file those ones away, those ones there still have a page or two in that pile and those ones I just started. Think you can manage to finish the rest now?" Looking down as a smiling Chris still sat in his chair.

"You know what Brody? I may not bug you at all for the rest of today since you helped, thanks." Standing from his desk and giving her shoulder a slight nudge.

"You're welcome, now I better go help King before he actually throws daggers at us instead of just the look." Making them both look up at a very huffy looking Pride.

Coming to stand beside him, Brody looked down at the pieces of paper that were now in some sort of pile order but she had no idea what order. Picking the first pile up she flicked through them and worked out there were two lots of cases files in one pile. Making light work of sorting them she soon had them filed away. Taking the second pile she did the same until there was just one small pile left to do.

Standing up from his chair Pride stretched out his arms as he looked towards her. He managed to rub his hand on her shoulder a couple of times as he stretched out and he couldn't hold back that smile when he saw her smile. The problem was now he had got to touch her he want to pull her into a hug. Needing a distraction he picked up his coffee cup and finished the warm amber liquid in it off.

"Thanks for this, means I can get done sooner and maybe drop my stuff at yours before we leave tomorrow." Smiling as he brushed past her on the way to the kitchen.

Leaving his desk she went and got her cup before following Pride into the kitchen. She was just about to pour out coffee when her phone beeped. Taking it out she smiled at the text on the screen. It was a mix of words and little emojis from her friend indicating that the pickup was ready and waiting for her. Well she gathered that's what it meant by the tiny little picture of a truck and the ready next to it.

"Since I am finished any chance I can go and get the pickup as it's ready. I got to drop my car home first then I will call a cab and then come back here." Walking to her desk and getting her keys out the drawer.

"Well it looks like you have no reason to hang around so if you want just go straight home when you're done. I will swing by later with some of my stuff and we can go out for a meal, one last treat before we go away." Pride suggested as he followed her to her desk.

"Thanks King, I'll see you when you come over later then." Stepping up to him and giving him a quick peck on the cheek before leaving.

"Christopher shut your mouth, you would think a black hole had opened in the office." Pride laughed as he returned to his desk to finish the last of his paperwork off.

After Brody dropped her car off at home she called a cab and went to her friend's to pick the truck up. As she drove it home she changed her mind and decided to call at the office and wait for King after all, It would save two journeys later when he had to take his car back. As she parked it up behind King's car she heard Chris say something about her being back when she got out the truck. She was just about to walk through the big green doors when her body impacted with another and she reached out to steady herself with whoever she had collided with. The person she had hit reacted the same and put their arms up and out to stop himself and whoever it was falling.

They both instinctive melted to each other instead of just holding each other up as their bodies recognised each other.

"Am gonna' start getting' jealous at this rate. You got a new favourite now King?" LaSalle asked as he saw the way his boss and colleague seemed to meld to each other.

It was then Brody went a slight shade of red and Pride just looked at him.

"So let's see this fantastic form of transport you got for the next four days and what you're roughing it in then?" LaSalle chipped in trying to change the subject very quickly.

After both men had had a very good look around the truck and both had drove it round the block they agreed it was really nice. Since they had both finished their work now and it was 17:20 Pride decided enough was enough, they could finish now as they were all done and as usual Chris was the first one to shout good night as he headed out the door.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do when you're away...either of you." LaSalle commented as he went to leave.

"Well that don't rule out much does it Christopher." Pride pointed out causing them all to laugh.

Once LaSalle was gone Pride headed to the kitchen and poured out the last of the coffee into a cup and washed and cleaned the coffee maker. Checking there was no other dishes around he took the coffee and came back into the main office. Looking around he couldn't see Brody anywhere till he came around Chris's desk. He found her sat in the red leather high back chair under the stairs with her feet up eating cookies.

"You will ruin your appetite eating junk." Seeing her jump a little as he spoke.

"Christ King you scared me. It's ages away till dinner time, you know what I am like for food so it won't be a problem." Placing the last bite in her mouth.

"You have a point about food, you can eat more than Christopher and that is something. Here this is the last of the coffee, I washed up and the place is clean, all I got to do is grab my stuff and we can lock up and leave this place in the not so capable hands of the good Layla and still wet behind the ears special agent Matthew Druridge. He may learn a few things taking charge for a few days or end up on the slab himself, time will tell. Anyway get that coffee drunk while I go and get my stuff from upstairs, make sure you wash and dry the cup when you're done." Smiling before he walked away.

When Brody had finished her coffee she did take the cup and wash, dry and put it away. She had just closed the cupboard when Pride appeared with a huge rucksack on his back carrying a small bag daypack at his side. Brody just stood and looked at the huge bag and shook her head.

"What on earth you got in there? This is only for three days remember and it's supposed to be back to basics and all that stuff." Eye up the bag suspiciously.

"This is for three day and this had my sleeping bag in as well as my cooking stove and cooking stuff. Even camping I got to bring the important things. I bet you haven't got any of that stuff have you?" Giving her one of them prove me wrong smirks.

"Fine I don't but am sure I would have worked something out. Get that in the truck then and we can start our little expedition." nodding at the huge bag before turning and and leaving the kitchen.

After dumping the huge bag in the back of the truck Pride went back and started to switched everything off. Brody followed behind him and got her NCIS rucksack from under the desk before chucking that in the car just in case. They were technically still at work till morning so she needed it just in case. When Pride had finally locked up and he closed the big green doors he got in the truck's passenger seat and pressed the little remote to open the gates to let them both out. Once out he watched the gates shut and couldn't help but smile at the fact he was leaving behind his stopgap home for a few days. He really should find somewhere a little more permanent but he just never got round to it. Never mind it was something he could deal with when he got back, for now he was going to enjoy the company of one very beautiful and sexy Meredith Brody for four and a bit days. He was so lost in thought he didn't realise they had arrived at Brody's house till she gave him a nudge, stirring him out of his thoughts. Climbing out the truck he grabbed his bag and headed up the path behind Brody.

Once he was inside Brody's house he dropped his bag and as quick as lightning he had managed to stop Brody from walking away to the kitchen. Before she knew what had happened he had her engulfed in his big strong arms and her head was resting on his shoulder with her face pressed against his neck. Standing just holding each other was so relaxing and they were more than happy to just stand there for a few minutes enjoying the feel of the other in their arms.

"We really should move or we will be standing here all night and never get any dinner." Pride pointed out as he placed a few kisses to the side of her head and forehead.

Finally breaking apart they both went to the kitchen and made coffee. It really didn't take two of them but they just stood close to each other every now and again bumping each other as they moved, once it was made they both went and crashed out on the couch. Neither said a word as they snuggled close to each other and sat in the silence drinking their coffee. It was a comfortable silence and neither felt the need to break it so they just sat there drinking coffee.

"Can we not just stay like this till morning? I am very happy to stay cuddled up to you till breakfast. If we go out out I can't do this." Lifting her head from his shoulder and kissing his cheek.

"Well what food if any have you got into cook? If you have something cookable then we can stop here and stay like this if you want." Seeing a small smile tug at the corner of her lips as she sat and tried to work out what she had in.

"Am sure if you dig around you will find something to cook with. In the meantime these boots have got to come off." Sitting up and reaching down to take them off.

Next things she knew she was turned sideways as she had her legs brought up on the couch and her boots were on the floor. The best bit was Pride didn't stop there. One foot at a time he massaged her feet till he felt her relax and saw her smile and close her eyes as he worked. When he was done he rested her feet on his legs as he looked at her.

"Take it that feels better with the smile you now have on your face?" Rubbing his hand up to her knee on the leg closest to him.

"Thank you, it's been awhile since I was shown any special treatment like that." Opening her eyes to look at him again.

"Well you deserve it. How about we go see about dinner or even better how about since we are now finished work till Tuesday morning you go get changed and find me my off duty Meredith, I love seeing her. She's so relaxed and chilled out and she looks so damn cute when she's not at work." as he lifted her feet off his legs and stood up.

Offering his hands down to her he helped her stand up and after brushing his lips ever so lightly across hers he moved away and headed to the kitchen. He heard the soft padding of her feet as she followed part the way behind him till she headed to the bedroom. Once he started hunting around in cupboards he was surprised how much stuff there actually was to cook with. After gathering up enough ingredients to make Gumbo he put the rest away and made a start on cooking. The Gumbo was sat simmering when Brody came back through running a towel over her damp hair.

"I smell Gumbo." Finally removing the towel from her hair and looking over at Pride just in time to see him burst out laughing.

"Well don't you look adorable like that. I am loving the hair." Stepping up to her and running his hand through her tousled hair.

"The disadvantage to short hair, it goes rough quickly." Leaning towards the hand that was currently running through her hair. "So was I right about the Gumbo then?" Looking over his shoulder at the pan on the stove.

"Maybe, why don't you sort out drinks and I can finish cooking this." Bringing his hand down from her hair and kissing her nose.

"Fine, we got beer or wine which do you prefer?" Opening the refrigerator and looking inside.

"Do wine with the food, beer later." Stirring the pan and reaching across for plates as he got ready to serve the food.

Brody got the wine and dug around in the drawer for the corkscrew, finally finding it right at the back. She opened the bottle with ease and after getting glasses she set the bottle and glasses on the table. She was just about to turn around and see if there was anything else she could do when two bowls appeared on the table and a pair or arms snaked around her waist from behind.

"Dinner is served, eat before it gets cold." Placing a kiss to her neck before he let go and sat down.

They sat side by side at the table with his foot playing up and down her calf and her hand resting on his thigh. It wasn't until the silence of eating she released there was music playing softly in the background. As they ate Pride asked what stuff Brody had packed to make sure she had everything she needed. He did not want to get to the middle of nowhere and find out she forgot something.

"You got any mats or anything to lie in the back of the truck? The trunk is not exactly padded so if we're lying in the back we do need something to lie on. I got one mat but it's not big enough for both of us." As he finished his meal and pushed the empty bowl away.

"I might have, I will go dig around when I get up from here. That was amazing as usual." Pushing her empty bowl back to join his.

After a few minutes Pride stood up and offered his hand out to Brody who took it and stood up. As he stepped up to her she was a little confused till he wrapped her in dance-type-posture-cross-swaying-hold as he closed his eyes and slowly started to move them both in time to the music playing. Quickly catching on she melted into the hold and slowly let herself be lead in a cross between a dance, a sway, a shuffle and a hug all in one. She was surprised that she stayed that way so long, she wasn't a dancing person and she defiantly didn't do the whole sloppy swaying shuffling thing. Yet she and no idea how long they had been locked in each other's arms just swaying and holding each other other than the light was slowly fading in the kitchen.

"Maybe we should go look to see if I got a mat so we can leave first thing. I didn't realise how late it was till I saw how dark it was getting in here. Come let's dump these dishes in the dishwasher and go see what we can find before we go to bed." Placing what was supposed to be a very gentle kiss to his lips.

The problem came was the fact they were so close together and the gentle kiss went to a deep heated kiss very quickly as hands started to roam over each others backs and one set of hands found their way into the hair and the other set to the back of the neck. Finally they broke apart and we're both panting for air. Brody's head dropped to his shoulder as he rested his head on hers.

"Well that went a little fast there, not that I'm complaining but maybe we should take this slow. I want to know we're right before I jump in both feet. I don't normally seduce my boss and offer to share a long weekend with him. I hope you don't mind." Looking up at Pride and trying to gage his reaction.

"That's fine with me, I got to say this is just as new to me as I don't normally kiss my junior agents or spend any time out of work with them. We can take this as slow or as fast as you want, I will work around you." Placing a kiss to her forehead.

"Thanks King, we going to look for this mat now or do you just want to leave it till the morning?" As she kissed his lips and stepped back.

"Let's do it now and then we can get some sleep and start early in the morning." As he took her hand and lead her out the kitchen.

Heading into the hall they both looked through the cupboard there but there was no mat to be found. Maybe it was in the bedroom in the cupboard or under the bed.

"You look in the cupboard and I will look under the bed." As they entered the bedroom and Brody knelt down to look under the bed.

The problem was Pride never made it to the cupboard as he was now fixed with his eyes to Brody's ass, which was sticking up in the air as she rooted around under the bed.

"King you do know I can still see your feet and you haven't moved as you're too busy watching my ass right." As Brody finally appeared from under the bed with no mat.

Turning to face him she didn't stand up but stared at him from kneeling down on the floor.

"In my defence you stuck it in the air and I had to look as it was just there. I would not be normal if I didn't look at such an amazing ass when it was shoved in the air in front of me." Pride laughed as he took her hands as she offered them up for him to help her stand.

"Last place is the cupboard, if it's not there then I haven't got one." Keeping a hold of his hand as she lead him to the cupboard.

Finally after digging around they found one right at the back under a load of boxes. It was while picking up a box that the Pride saw a picture of two children in a photography. He recognised one of the children as a younger version of the woman who stood in front of him now. The other girl in the picture he had to presume was her twin sister Emily. Once they had the mat King still had the box in his arms and he must have been staring at the picture as the next thing he heard was a cough to distract him.

"What is in there that has you so distracted?" Taking the box and looking in.

When she saw what he was looking at her face changed and has wasn't sure if she was upset or angry or a little of both that he had seen the picture.

"I'm sorry, it was just there when I held the box, I couldn't help it." Giving her his best sorry smile and eyes.

"It's not your fault. Maybe it's time I introduced you to the other half of me." Keeping the box in her arms.

Taking the box she sat it on the bed and got comfortable with her back on the pillows and the box between her legs. Patting the bed next to her Pride kicked his shoes off and climbed on beside her. He didn't get too close as he wasn't sure how much space she would need to do this so he sat next to her but a small gap between them. As Brody reached in the box she pulled out the top picture which was the one that he'd been looking at. Looking at the photograph she ran her forefinger over the image of her sister and smiled a little.

"King this is my twin sister Emily Ann Brody." Passing the picture to King.

King looked at the picture and took in the similarities and the differences between Brody and her sister. He couldn't help smile as he took in the smiles on the faces of the teenage girls in the picture. Looking across at Brody he saw the way she looked at the picture and instinctively he reached his arm across and slid it round her shoulder pulling her closer. When she was settled against his side he kissed her head.

"How about you tell me about this picture and then we can get some sleep as you can tell me all about Emily when you're ready. We have all weekend to share and I don't want to push you." Kissing her head again.

That was enough for Brody to break out into a smile as she took the picture back and started to tell the story behind the picture. When she was finished she smiled at the picture as she put it back in the box and put the box on the floor beside the bed. Yawning she stretched out and shuffled out the embrace she found herself in. Standing up she went and grabbed her pjs as she looked down at Pride.

"What do you sleep in? You need to go get something out your bag or you more of a naked come underwear man." Laughing as he watched Pride rub his face.

"If you must know am a underwear man. I will leave you to sleep and I will crash in the guest room." Standing up and turning around to leave.

"King don't go I ...need you to stay." Finally deciding the truth was the best.

"If you're sure, like I said I won't push you." Looking across the bed and making sure he had eye contact.

"I'm sure about this." Making sure she gave him one of her smiles that told him she meant it.

They both got changed for bed and Pride waited till Brody had slid under the covers and lay down before he switched the light of and climbed in beside her. He lay still and shut his eyes only to open them again as he felt Brody impact with his body as she wrapped herself around him with her head on his chest.

"Good night King." Placing a kiss to his chest.

"Good night Meredith, sleep well." Placing a kiss to her head.

They both fell asleep quickly wrapped each with other dreaming of the adventures that were about to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN-Here's a little more of the adventure.**

* * *

As Pride awoke he pulled the woman asleep in his arms closer to him as she settled in to his chest. Keeping his eyes closed he savoured the feel of waking up with the woman he had been wanting to do this with for a long time. He'd almost forgotten how it felt to feel someone so close to you, their body neatly fitted with yours. How warm and comfortable it was to have someone to hold and cuddle up with. He was definitely a hands on touchy-feely person when it came to his personal relationships and this was his idea of bliss. There was only one other situation that was as good as this and that was making love to the woman who you were currently wrapped so tightly with. He knew they were a while off that and he wasn't too fussed, as long as he got to hold her and keep her safe he was happy. For now he was more than happy to take in the feel of her arm draped across his chest and the other arm that was round his waist with her fingers tucked under him.

He lay still and just enjoyed her being so close to him, he never thought they would get this, so was going to enjoy every minute. He felt her shift against him and looked down to see she was awake and looking up at him. He was lost for a few moments in them deep brown pools that were her eyes. He loved her eyes, they were the windows to tell how she was really feeling and he knew when he looked into them he saw the woman beneath. He saw the smile on her face slowly grow as she woke completely.

"Good morning." As she shuffled up his body a little so her head was now on his shoulder and not the middle of his chest where she had ended up.

 **"** morning to you, did you sleep well?" Turning his head a little to kiss her nose.

"I did thank you. I haven't slept that well since..." But she didn't finish the sentence as she wasn't sure she really wanted to tell King it was with James.

"James." Guessing by the fact she stopped mid way and he watched as she looked down.

"Yeah I just didn't think it was good bringing him up when I have you tucked up in my bed and you're the first person who has done that since I got here." Looking back up at him and seeing the confusion on his face.

"I stopped with James at his hotel the first night and we never made it here to bed the second night. With Sam I was at his place, again he never made it to my bed. My bed is my bed, I share it on a basis that once you're in it you don't get back out lightly. I don't do casual and if I do it's never here. This is somewhere special I only share with a privileged few." Seeing him take in the fact he was the first person to share her bed here.

"Thank you for telling me, it means a lot to know you invited me here and I am not a notch or conquest." Finally moving enough to bring his lips to hers and kissing her tenderly.

Brody was surprised at how sweet the kiss she received was as she closed her eyes the kiss ended. It was moments like this she knew that she had made right the right choice by letting this man not only in to her life but also her heart and bed. She snuggled back up to him and felt him run his hand up and down her back under her pj top as his fingertips traced her skin. She found it strange that he had said he wouldn't cross any lines she wasn't ready for yet, but she also found the way his fingers played across her skin non-sexual. She did admit it was a very intimate gesture but she liked how it felt. He must have guessed she was thinking of what he was doing as his fingers stop and he made his way to remove his hand.

"Sorry, I never thought." Lifting his hand off her back and going to bring it down.

"Don't stop, that was nice." Using her hand to place his back on her back through her top.

Putting his hand on her back he went back to tracing her spine with his fingers as she lay against him and ran her fingers through his chest hair stroking his chest but avoiding his nipples. This was so different from anything she had experienced before. All her past relationships had been primal and sex based but this here with Pride was so much more. She had spent a full night in bed with him and they hadn't had sex and he didn't seem interesting in pushing that boundary. He was happy to lie there and stroke her back as she played with his chest.

After a few minutes she felt herself falling asleep with how relaxed she was. This was not a good idea or she would never get up. Using her arm she pushed up till she was resting on her elbow looking down as Pride. He looked like he was just as happy to stay with her in bed like this, but he opened his eyes when she moved.

"We getting up then? I am sure we have plans to go somewhere and hide from the world." Placing a kiss to his lips then he smiled at her.

"Come on let's get up. How about you get washed and ready while I cook breakfast and then after breakfast you can pack the car while I get washed and ready." Kissing her one final time before sitting up.

"Sounds like a plan, you need anything out your bag before I pack it away? If you do get it out before you start breakfast then I know when you go up its ready to go. Put your dirty stuff with mine in the laundry hamper, we can do it when we come back." Finally standing up and stubbing her toe on the box on the floor..

She swore loudly as she sat down and rubbed her toe. Pride was round beside her and sat down as he looked at her foot then the box on the floor.

"I feel that's my fault for seeing the pictures last night. Is it okay? Nothing broke or chipped." Looking at her foot.

"All good and it's not your fault, I should have moved it out the way. You go make a start downstairs and I will be down soon." Standing up and walking to the closet to get her clean clothes out.

Pride got up and went to put his shirt on but was stopped by a hand.

"Don't cover up if you don't want to, there's only us and and I saw it all last night." Looking up and down Prides body before she turned and walked away.

Pride laughed as he pulled his pants on but chucked his shirt on bed. He needed to cover certain parts from splashing when he cooked. Making his way downstairs he stopped at the door and opened his bag to get out his clean clothes and wash stuff. Since he was off work it was t-shirts and sweatpants with a hoodie if needed. The hoodie was one that Laurel had bought him to try and jazz up his dress sense as she called it. He had brought it with him along with a couple of jumpers as he expected it to get cold at night time. Doing the bag back up he placed his stuff on the stairs and went to make a start on breakfast.

He was again lucky that someone who didn't, or couldn't, cook had such a selection to choose from in. He found all the things he need to make a cooked breakfast and some oatmeal, which surprised him. It wasn't the instant stuff for microwaves, it was good old fashioned oatmeal that needed to go in a pan and cook properly. Once the coffee machine was on and the cups were ready he set about on making a huge breakfast. If there was one thing he could guarantee it would last them a while on their travels. He had just finished cooking and placed the plates on the table along with the bowls of steaming oatmeal when Brody appeared in the kitchen. Looking over at the table and seeing all the food she licked her lips. This was as full a breakfast as she had ever seen. Coming to stand at the table she found Pride behind her with her chair held out. Sitting down he tucked her in and passed her a serviette.

"Wow King, you found all this in my kitchen? I'm not sure what to say, other than thanks, it looks amazing." Picking the coffee up first and taking a drink.

"So what time we leaving then? You got any idea where we are going or you just pointing the truck in a direction and seeing where the road take us?" Pride asked as they sat eating breakfast.

"I have no idea really. I need to be away from the city and the lights and the noise. I hated camping as a kid, Emily of course loved it so she would bug me every camping trip. She would insisted on doing all the camping stuff like exploring and walking and build fires and fish and, God, I hated it all. There was many a fight between us camping and Mom and Dad always said never again and every year they dragged my sorry ass camping." Smiling at the memory of the many fights she had got into with her sister.

"She sounds like she gave you a run for your money growing up. She must have been a tough nut to compete with you." nudging her shoulder causing her to nudge him back.

"She was at times but most of all she was the sweet one, the girly girl between us. She was the one that hugged people while I climbed trees. She was the one Mom and Dad followed to dance class while they followed me to soccer practise. She was the complete opposite to me but she was the other half of me. We never could have a secret from each other, we could always tell when the other tried to hide something. We knew each others first crushes, first kisses ,first dates and boyfriends even first... " But she trailed off and started to blush when she relied where that was going.

"You literally shared everything with her and vice versa. I have no idea what to say or do but I can listen if that's help." Taking her hand in his and giving it a light squeeze.

"That's all I want, someone to share with. She deserves to be shared and not hid away anymore." As a lone tear tracked down her face.

Seeing the tear run down her face he turned to face her as his hand went up to her face and he wiped the tear away with the pad of his thumb. Standing up he pulled her to her feet as he opened his arms and she went willingly into them and wrapped her arms round him till her hands linked on his back. He stood and held her for as long as she needed just running his hand up and down her back again as he felt the tears fall on his neck. He wondered when the last time was she sat and talked about things like this. Probably before coming here as she wasn't close to anyone. Maybe James had been the last one to hear her talk about her sister, or hold her when she cried over what she had lost. Either way he was glad he could be the one to share these memories with her now and he hoped to share a little more with her.

Finally feeling her breathing even out he placed more kisses to her head as that was all he could reach. He felt the grip on his back loosen off as she stepped back a little so he could see the red blotchy eyes and tears still on her face. Stepping forward he placed a kiss to her lips and then one to each cheek before wiping the last few years away.

"You should go get ready or we will never be ready to leave." Stepping on her tiptoes to come level with his lips so she could kiss him and he wouldn't have to bend.

"You okay now?" Seeing her smile a little after she kissed him.

"Yes now go get ready." Pushing him towards the door.

He didn't argue as he picked his clean clothes up and made his way up to the bathroom to get washed and ready. After going to the sink and splashing some water over her face Brody stood and let the water run down her face before picking the towel up and drying herself off. She stood looking out the kitchen window and she caught sight of her reflection. The only differences between the reflection and herself were the eyes, the ones looking back were bright blue and the hair was lighter. Other than that they were the same. The reflection in the window smiled and she found herself smiling back.

"Thanks Emily, I'm glad you like him." Blinking as the reflection in the window blurred to her own again.

Stepping away from the window she went to the front door and picked up the bags that were there before digging her keys out her pocket. Walking to the truck with the keys in her teeth she put the bags on the truck bed and opened the drivers door. Taking out the elastic cords she used them to tie the bags still in the truck and then went to get the rest of the bags and boxes with food in she had packed. Settling them against the other bags and securing them down she covered the whole lot of with the tarp and tied it down. So far so good, she was packed as far as she could tell and she re-entered the house to find a fresh cup of coffee on the small coffee table and Pride sat down with his in his hand.

"All done?" he asked as she sat down beside him.

"All done. Now I just got to decided which way to go or where to go. You got any suggestions?" Looking over to see Pride smiling at her.

"I do as a matter of fact. It's about an hour and half away and we can camp, rough it or even hire a lodge." Seeing her face light up at the thought of somewhere that was suited to all the things she would need.

"Sounds good to me, how about we drink this and go then?" As she shuffled across the couch and sat flush up against the side of him.

"Sounds like a plan." As he took her hand in his and held his coffee with the he other.

They sat drinking their coffee till she stood up and headed to the kitchen to put her cup in the dishwasher. Pride followed behind and after his cup went in the dishwasher the machine was started.

"Let's go then. You got directions to this place then?" As they both went to the door and Brody gave the place the once over before locking the door and heading out.

Once in the truck Pride threw a strop because he wanted to drive, he finally gave her the directions to Bougue Chitto State Park and they set off.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN-I adored writing this story as it's just so fluffy and cute. I hope you all like this chapter.**

* * *

The drive to where they were going was pretty smooth as it was early Friday morning so everyone was at work. After a couple of missed turn offs and a few choice swear words from Brody due to Pride's lack of directional skills they finally arrived. It had only taken an hour and half to get there so it wasn't even lunch time yet. They both got out the truck and stood stretching as Brody looked around. The place was beautiful and just what she was looking for as somewhere to unwind. She couldn't help but smile as she took in the sight of the tall trees that towered above her or the sound in the distance of a running stream. She was so distracted looking around she didn't see Pride move next to her till she felt his arms slide around her waist from behind and she felt his body flush against her back with his chin resting on her shoulder.

"I take it you like where I picked then?" Seeing she was still smiling.

"I do, it's beautiful here. Who would have thought this was so close to home." Turning her head so she could kiss his cheek.

"Maybe we should go check in or something and see where we got to go. I see they've got lodges as well as places for camping. Maybe if it gets rough we can hire one." Pride suggested as he returned the kiss to her cheek.

Pride let his arms drop away from around her waist and came to stand beside her as he slotted his hand in hers and they walked over to the reception area to check in. They checked in and were given the sitemap and a list of do's and don't. They had a place on the RV site and had to follow the map to get there.

"You drive I will give directions, I want to end up in the right place before lunch time and we only got an hour." Tossing the keys at Pride when they got back to the truck.

"My directions are not that bad, I only got us lost twice which is good for me." Catching the keys and climbing in the driver's seat.

"If you say so, I still don't want to end up driving around like a fool." Climbing in the passenger seat and doing her seatbelt up.

It was simple to find the place the had been allocated to park and once parked they got out the truck.

"How about we put this stuff in the back of the truck and we can set up the bed for the night. Then we got somewhere to sit and relax at the same time as being prepared for later and not having to do it in the dark." Pride said as he started to undo the tarp cover.

Passing the bags and box to Brody she packed them on the truck's back seat but made sure she dug out the sleeping bags and pillows from each bag and the extra blankets in case it got cold.

"You got the..." But stop as she saw him rolling the mats out along the truck bed floor.

Between them, they managed to make a bed out of the two sleeping bags and pillows with the blankets set to one side in case they need them. They were both thinking of trying to join the two sleeping bags together even though they were different, but neither wanted to suggest it out loud. Even after spending a night in the same bed together they were both still a little unsure how things were playing out between them and neither wanted to push.

Stepping back they surveyed their handy work and both smiled. It looked very comfortable considering it was the back of a pickup truck.

"So what we got for lunch then, it's got to be time to eat." Lifting her right arm to look at her watch then up at Pride.

"Well, what did you bring? Maybe if we knew that we could decide what to have. I bought a few bits in one of the bags and the camp stoves should be there with the lighter." As they both started to look through the food box and the bag.

"How about we start with coffee and then maybe we can use the pasta and sauce to make something light for now unless you can find something else to throw in with it." Looking between Pride and the box.

"Coffee first then, set them up on that slab there and light them. I will go find water and we can make a start." Passing the stoves to Brody as he took the water flask to fill it.

Soon between them they had a huge cup of coffee and the water was boiling to cook the pasta. Along with the sauce, Pride had found some tinned meat so he diced it up and put it in with the sauce to add to the pasta when it was ready. Brody, being practical, had packed disposable plates and cutlery as it was way easier than have to keep washing stuff. The only thing they would have to wash was the pans and their coffee cups but at the moment they were happy to share one cup. Getting the picnic blanket out the truck Brody spread it on the grass and sat on it crossed legged and she watched Pride join her. They sat sharing the coffee as Brody leaned her head on Pride's shoulder between drinks. Pride had slid his arm around her waist and they were comfortable enough to sit and listen to the sound of the wind blowing through the trees and the sound of the birds as they waited for lunch to cook. Brody did offer to help, but the cook and gentleman in Pride refused. The best she got to do was get plates and cutlery out.

Once the pasta was ready and mixed with the sauce that had been simmering Pride dished the meal up and passed the plates to Brody. Once his hands were free he climbed on the bed of the truck and sat right back with his back resting against the cab. Holding his hands out Brody passed him the plates and climbed up to join him. Once she was settled against his side he passed her plate and they both sat eating lunch.

"Well, this had got to be one of the best camping meals I have ever had. My parents lacked imagination and it was always simple stuff. Emily, being Emily, would offer to help while I went and skimmed stones or climbed trees or walked down the creeks we always seemed to be next to no matter where we went. I was never the domestic type." Causing Pride to burst out laughing.

"I am not arguing there, I have attempted to try your cooking and it leaves a lot to be desired, like heartburn remedies and a stomach of steel." Earning him a jab in the ribs.

"Emily learned to cook at school and she was really good at it. She did all the cooking classes and I helped her eat it. All I got was muddy sports kits and a few injuries." Placing her now empty plate beside her and snuggling up to Pride's side.

Pride had already finished and he could now take advantage of the fact she was as well as he pulled her closer to him and slotted his arm around her waist till she had her head on his shoulder and her arm around him. He was surprised how easy it was getting for her to drop Emily into a simple conversation or start a conversation about Emily. He was pleased she was starting to open up and talk to him, and he knew it would get easier with time.

"Tell me more about her, I feel like as she's part of who you are now I need to know her as well. She was such a big part of your life and she still is in so many ways we should include her." Taking her hand in his and resting it in his lap.

He watched as she sat and thought then started to laugh as she set about telling him about a fishing trip the went wrong when she fell in and then pulled Emily in when she went to help her out. They both ended up laughing as they pictured the scene. After that Brody seemed to be on a roll and she spend the afternoon talking as Pride sat with her tucked up against his side listening. There was still the odd tear that fell, but he was quick and always caught it before it got away.

After over two hours of sitting together Brody was a mix between happy and sad. She had shared more with Pride about Emily in the past couple of hours than she had ever shared with anyone. James and heard the odd story but nothing in the league of sitting and sharing the way she was now. She had already found out that Emily was happy for her and she knew that was the sign she needed to finally let someone in completely. Pride was easy to let in, he had already worked his way in past most of her walls to start with. She wasn't sure when he first started to do that, but she wasn't sorry he had. The way he sat and listened, the way he caught the odd tear that managed to break free or the way he just held her and never let go. He seemed to be able to tell how she needed to be held as well which she did find strange. He seemed to sense when she need room to talk but also when she need that extra reassurance to continue as he squeezed her hand or pulled her a little tighter in at the waist.

"I need coffee, I think I just talked myself dry and hoarse." Shuffling out of his embrace and moving to jump down out of the truck.

"Coffee does sound good." Jumping over the side of the truck instead of climbing out.

"Have to remember that next time." Seeing Pride jump over the side and land beside her.

They both sat down and set about making coffee as they bumped each other's shoulders and nudged elbows. It was getting to the point where they were about to have an all out war if the kettle didn't boil. Pride was surprised to find himself flipped on his back looking up in to her dark brown eyes. He knew she had some strength behind her when she wanted too but he never expected to be on the receiving end. Placing his hands on her hips he just looked up and smiled, she was laughing at the fact she had him pinned down but he wasn't in the least bit bothered. When she finally stopped laughing she lent forward and kissed him passionately as she let her hip grind into his. When he felt her move against him he gripped her hips tightly as he knew if she kept that up they would be slightly stuck as it was the middle of the afternoon and there was no where they could sneak off to even if he wanted to.

It was now his turn to take her by surprise as she soon found herself pinned under him and not on top anymore.

"I suggest stopping the hip work, we can't do anything about it and we said we would take this slowly. I don't count making love to you taking it slowly on any level. Don't get me wrong when the time is right and we are both ready then I will make love to you all night and show you just how much I worship you. Up till then this is enough for me." Reaching down and cupping her face as he brought his face down so he could capture her lips and kiss her long and deeply.

Breaking for air neither seemed to mind the steam coming off the kettle as it boiled. Lifting up he supported himself on his arms as he let his head fall to her neck. They stayed that way till he sort of rolled and dropped at the same time coming to rest beside her on the blanket. Sitting up he finished making the coffee while she just lay there watching him. Once he was done she sat up and came to sit level with him. Passing her the cup he piled everything together and went to wash the dishes. He knew she was just about to suggest coming with him when he placed a finger to her lips and pointed at the coffee.

Getting up she looked at the time and saw the reason why there was a slight nip in the air now and the reason she felt hungry. It was just gone 17:00 and the air was getting a chill to it, or it could be all she had on was a vest top. Putting the coffee cup on the passenger seat she opened the back door and dug around for a sweater she knew she packed. The only reason she knew it was packed was it was Emily's sweater and she never left it anywhere. That sweater had been dragged everywhere with her no matter if she was only away a couple of days or weeks at a time. Finally she found it at the bottom of the bag and pulled it out smiling. As she put it on she could have swore blind she heard Emily laughing at the fact she was putting a sweater on as she was cold.

It was at that exact moment Pride and looked her her. He wasn't sure which looked the most out of place, the smile on her face or the big letter E on her sweater. Putting the clean dishes down he made stood next to her and surveyed her.

"I take it that is not yours and belonged to Emily." Seeing her looking shocked at the fact he worked it out so quick.

She opened her mouth to ask how he knew but was stopped by a kiss on the lips.

"The answer to your question, it's the smile on your face and the huge E on the front." Making them both look at the front of the sweater.

"You guessed right, our grandmother knit us them. I still have mine somewhere but never wear it since I got this one." Running her fingers along the hem of the sweater.

"It suits you and makes you smile so I like it." Stepping up to her and bringing her to him for a cuddle.

"It has gotten a little cold now. Looks like we will need them extra blankets tonight. Where did the coffee go or shall I set dinner cooking and make more." Looking around for the coffee cup.

"I have a drink here but we will need more." Passing him the cup and sitting down to fill the kettle.

"You do coffee and I will do dinner." Getting a pan out and looking around to see where the bag was he brought.

Digging around he finally found the thermos flask and poured the contents into the pan. Putting the pan on the stove he went back to his bag and brought out the small bag of bread rolls he put in. Now was the time he hoped that along with disposable plates there was some sort of bowls. As he sat down he was pleased to see two bowls had appeared when he was getting the bread along with spoons. When it was ready he poured the soup between the two bowls and put the rolls on the floor in front of them both.

"There you go, my great grandma's recipe. Been passed down through the family and I still hope to pass to Laurel if she ever learns to cook. Or maybe I can pass it to her to pass to Orion, at least he can cook so it will be used." Taking a spoonful of soup from the bowl and blowing on it before he ate it.

He watched as Brody followed his lead and took a spoonful of soup and blew on it before putting the spoon in her mouth. He waited to see what she thought and was happy when she placed the spoon back into the bowl to get more. He went back to eating his as he watched her out the corner of his eye. She was the first to pick one of the rolls up and break it up before dipping it in the soup.

"You cooked these as well didn't you, they have the unique Pride taste." Seeing the smug look on his face that she knew the taste of his cooking.

He never answered but went back to eating as he dipped a piece of roll in his soup. They sat and ate the rest of the meal in silence as they watched the sky slowly grow dark. When they had finished they stacked the dishes together and both went and washed them as well as get more water as Pride decided they needed hot chocolate before bed. By the time they got back and put the dishes and things back in the car it was dark. The site had very few lights so the place was in darkness apart from other campers lights. Taking out the light they had brought Pride reached over and hooked it on the back of the cab and it hung up just right to shine out over them when they got into bed.

"Pass me the cups and I will make hot chocolate then we can climb in to bed and look up at the stars since that's one of things you wanted to do wasn't it?" Watching as she looked up and took in the mass array of stars that she could see.

"You want anything out the car to change into for bed since I'm here?" Opening the back door of the car and digging around for her pjs.

"No I'm good, will keep my t-shirt on and get changed in the morning." Pouring the hot water in to the cups and stirring them indicating the hot chocolate was ready.

"You climb up and I'll pass you these then I can get up and shut the tailgate." As he watched Brody climbed on the truck's tailgate and shuffle up the bed before sitting down and taking the drinks.

After locking the tailgate in place he moved up and sat beside her as she passed him his cup. Reaching round above her head she switched the light off and darkness surrounded them. As it was a clear night every star shone down on them and the whole sky seemed to light up with the tiny little flickers. When she was finished her hot chocolate she put the cup out the way and slid down till she was lying flat on her back looking up. It had been a long time since she had done this and the memory of last time flooded her senses. Focusing her mind on the memory she looked up at the sky and picked out a set of stars. Looking at the constellation she was focused on she recalled Emily's words telling her the name of them and a little about why they had the name they had.

She was on to her third set of stars when she felt a hand slot in hers and she was brought back to the fact she wasn't on her own anymore. Turning to look at Pride she saw the stars twinkling back in his eyes and the sight made her catch her breath. She didn't have to be alone anymore, she had someone who would literally move the stars and moon for her. She was lost in his eyes as the stars above shone back at her in them. It was then she knew she needed the man lying beside her more than anything in the world. Everything she had been through from school through to college where she decided she wanted to be an NCIS agent. Doing her training and finally becoming a full fledged agent up till the accident which killed Emily and the fall out on the Moultrie. All the places she had ran to that finally brought her here, to bring her to this moment.

She finally found what she had been looking for right there in the man who had shuffled a little closer to her and was now lying right up against her. She watched as he brought his hand up and ran a finger down her cheek to stop at her jaw. He never removed his finger but let it move ever so slightly back and forth along her jaw.

"King." She practically whispered out as the whole universe imploded in that second as she flung herself across and impacted with his chest.

He had been watching her the whole time since she finished her drink and lay down to look up at the stars. He watched as she lost herself in some memory that was so intense it had her on a totally different plain. She was so lost in the thought that everything around her melted away at that moment. She was the only one reliving whatever it was she experiencing and it was something she needed to do. He lay looking at her eyes as they scanned the sky picking out what looked like certain star clusters. By the look of it someone had taught her basic astronomy by the way she seemed to pick out certain parts of the sky.

After a few minutes, he reached across and slid his hand in hers stirring her from her thoughts. She turned to look at him and it was in that singular moment the world stopped spinning. He looked at her and saw the whole universe shine back at him in her eyes. Every star above them shone back and it was then he knew he would never look at another woman again. He had the only woman he'd ever need right there. Lifting his hand up he ran his finger down her face to her jaw and stopped letting his finger move back and forth. His eyes never moved from her as he looked at her and waited. Then he heard his nickname in a quiet sort of whisper as she flung herself at him and landed head first on his chest.

She wrapped herself so tightly around him he was sure she was trying to fuse herself with him. His instincts had her cocooned against him as he tangled his legs with hers and wrapped her tight in his arms. He managed to roll them a little so he was back to being on his back as she moved with him and lay practically on top of him covering his body. She had moved so her head now rested in the crook of his neck and her nose rested against him. She had one hand under the hem of this t-shirt touching his skin and it was then noticed how cold she was. Her hand on his chest was cold and so was her nose as he felt her warm breath against his neck.

"Meredith you're freezing. We need to get you tucked up in bed and get you warm again." Trying to get her to move but she seemed to be stuck to him. "Come on you need warming up, we can get ready for bed and then get you tucked in." Finally managing to roll back to his side and getting her to untangle herself from him.

Looking down at the sleeping bags he didn't even ask before switching the light back on and unzipping them to try and join them together. He did manage to join them as best as he could even if they were a little mismatched at the top. Lying them back down he reached over and one by one covered the sleeping bags with blankets they had brought. Once done he looked around and found her pj's beside her. Passing her then he reached above his head and switched the light off. Once both their eyes had adjusted back to the to the total darkness he pulled his shoes off and undid his pants, pulling them off and quickly and sliding into the sleeping bags. He watched her as she removed her arms from her jumper and somehow managed to remove her vest top and bra without removing the jumper over her head.

He sat a little in awe as she put her PJ top on and then removed the jumper before doing the quickest ever pants change he had ever seen. As soon as she had changed her pants she wriggled her way into the sleeping bag and he pulled her to him as she again tangled herself with him. He felt her shiver against him as her cold nose rubbed on his arm. Running one hand up and down her back he used his other hand on her arm. She was still shivering and it seemed to be getting worse.

"Hey just relax, the more you get het up on the fact it's cold the more you shiver. You will warm up quick enough if you just relax." Feeling her become a little less tense and the shivering ease a little.

He kept a tight hold of her as she slowly stopped shivering and their combined body heat warmed her up again. She relaxed in his arms and rolled on to her back but made sure to keep as much contact with his body as she could. She didn't want to lose the contact they had as she was warm and very happy to stay like this. She was star gazing again and this time he wanted to know what had her so lost in thought.

"Tell me about them." Inclining his head towards the sky.

"It was Emily who first learnt some of the star constellations, she taught me them one summer and after that we learnt them together. We would spend many an hour just lying in the garden at home or on camping trips just looking up with a book in between us trying to name them all. It was one of the only times I enjoyed camping trips, laying looking sky bound with Emily beside me. I miss her so much, even after all this time. There are days I still see her face, still hear her laugh, still expect her to walk..." But her voice broke as she felt a tear run down her cheek.

Even in the dark he saw the tear run down her face and he kissed it away. He moved closer to her and covered her with his body as best as he could without putting too much weight on her. He managed to slide one arm under her neck and roll her to him as he moved them both so he was on his back and she had her head on shoulder, shuffling her a little so they were both on their backs still.

"Show me the stars, let me explore them with you." Kissing her head as he looked at her.

He was a little surprised when she moved and the next thing he knew she had her lips on his kissing him with her hand in his hair. He melted into the kiss and soon he had a hand in her hair holding her to him. As the kiss slowed he felt her smile against his lips before placing one last kiss on his top lip. She moved back to lying with her head on his chest as she pulled the blankets up so they were tucked up but had enough space to let her arm out so she could point up. Taking his hand in hers she put her hand over his as she linked there fingers together. Keeping both their pointer fingers together she pointed to the first constellation Emily taught her and smiling she started to share all she had shared with Emily.


	6. Chapter 6

After over an hour of lying having his hand directed all over the sky seeing about twenty different star constellations and stars Pride had to let out a shiver. His arm was now past freezing. His hand was warm enough and so was the part of his arm that had her arm running along it, but the rest was bordering on ice. He had tried to contain it as long as possible but it crept up and she noticed it too.

"Why didn't you say you were cold? My god your arm is like ice, quick tuck it in here and we can warm it up." Pulling both their arms inside the sleeping bag and bringing their joined hands to her lips.

Using her free hand she moved it so she could run it up and down his arm in an attempt to warm it quicker. She hadn't realised how cold it was till she felt him shudder against her. She had got so caught up in sharing the stars and the things Emily had taught her with him she had lost track of everything else. Feeling his arm slowly warming up she placed a few kisses to his fingers as she kept rubbing his arm till it was nearly warm. Turning and shuffling closer back to him again she looked up and was again lost in the reflection of the universe in his eyes. She moved enough so she could prop herself up on one arm and look down at his face as hers hovered above him.

"I am so sorry you got cold, I was just caught up I..." But her words were swallowed by his lips and mouth as he moved a hand to the back of her head and brought her face down to him so he could kiss her.

The kiss grew deeper and more heated as her hand worked under his t-shirt and ran up and down his chest while he used his spare hand to run under her PJ top and stroke the soft skin of her back. The next thing Pride knew was he was supporting her full weight as she climbed on top of him and pushed herself flush against his body as she kissed him. Every sense and nerve ending was now tingling as he felt her mold herself to him. What he wouldn't give to... Oh hell, he knew she wouldn't be able to miss how aroused he was getting as they were so close and his body reacted to her. He felt her move her hips a little causing a tiny bit of friction in his groin making him grow harder. When she did it again he moved his hands from her back and hair then placed one on each hip and pinned her still.

"Meredith don't push me, as you can tell I really want you but this is not ideal. We aren't even covered over so anyone passing would see us." Keeping a tight grip on her hips to stop her moving. "Tomorrow night we put the tarp cover over the bottom of this damn truck and I swear I'll make love to you but now we just can't. No matter how much certain parts of my body want to I can't and won't do it like this. You understand don't you?" Looking up into those pools of chocolate brown and seeing only the reflection of his eyes in hers.

"I will wait till tomorrow but what about you? You seem to have a slightly large problem." Rolling off him and snuggling back up against his side.

"You're not that uneducated, surely you know if you leave it alone it takes the hint and goes away on its own." Laughing as he used one of his hands to tickle her side.

He caught her in just the right place making her burst out laughing as he tickled her till she was pinned under him. He loved hearing her laugh, it was like music to his ears and a sound he didn't hear often enough. He wanted to hear her laugh more and he was going to make it a rule he would make her laugh at least once a day, every day. No matter how good or bad the day was he would make her laugh. When he finally stopped tickling her she rolled over so she had her back to him and pulled the sleeping bag up over her head.

"What on earth are you doing under there? Come here it's cold on my own." Sliding across and trying to pull her to him.

When he felt her shrug away he shuffled down the sleeping bag so he was spooned behind her as he slid an arm over her waist and slotted his fingers into hers. She tried to move away but there was nowhere for her to go unless she got out the sleeping bag. He started at her head and placed a few kisses to her hair as he moved down till he was on her neck. He made his way round her neck till he got to her collarbone and placed kisses along it till he came to the front of her neck. Working up her neck he came along her jaw till he reached her ear. From there it was back to her neck and he finally hit the spot he knew would cause her to move.

Sure enough he kissed that point on her neck and she turned her head to give him more room. After a few kisses he used his teeth to nip the skin which caused her to move again.

"You stopped sulking now since I said sorry for tickling you?" Placing a few more kisses to her neck.

"You haven't actually said the word yet so I should really say no but," turning over so she was facing him "I suppose I can forgive you after I do this." Placing a kiss to his lips as she moved down to his neck and after one kiss to his neck nipping his neck a little harder than she needed to but enough for her purpose.

"Now I forgive you." Moving back to kiss him again.

"How about we move to a slightly more better sleeping position and get some sleep. I know it's a little cold but we need to breathe as well." Shuffling back up the sleeping bag and bringing her with him.

When their heads finally popped out the top of the sleeping bag they both shifted around till they got comfortable back with their heads on their pillows. It was after they had both gotten settled that Pride realised he was getting a draft on his neck. Moving again so he was spooned right behind Brody. He pulled the sleeping bag up so it was covering his back and neck and most of the back of his head. Now that he was finally tucked in he settled against the body that he swore was fused to his.

"You warm enough? There are more blankets in my bag if we need them, I packed a few spares just in case." Nuzzling the back of her neck with his nose.

"I am very warm and cosy tucked up with you. Thank you for tonight King, letting me share and ramble on." Bringing their joined hands to her lips and kissing his hand.

"You never have to thank me for anything. I will be here for you anytime, day or night." Closing his eyes as he buried his face in her hair and neck.

As Brody let her eyes drift shut she knew she had finally found her peace of heaven and that was wrapped up in his arms.

As the sun slowly rose and peeked through the trees, it shone down on the uncovered pickup truck and the two sleeping people in it. All that was visible was the top of their heads as they had shuffled down into the sleeping bag but stayed cocooned together. Neither seemed to notice the sun rising or the birds waking. They both slept peacefully in each others arms until people nearby walked passed and woke them. Slowly they both woke to some level of consciousness but neither actually moved from the position they were in.

"Good morning beautiful, you sleep well? Were you warm enough?" Pride asked as he pulled Brody closer so he could kiss her cheek when he finally lifted his head a little.

" I did, it was a lot warmer than I thought it was going to be. Saying that I had you to keep me warm." Turning over in his arms so she was facing him.

Reaching up she placed a kiss to his lips very gently. Moving back they both just looked at each other, neither in a hurry to move from the comfort of not just the sleeping bags but each other's arms. It was as if the rest of the world had vanished and the only two people in it were lying looking at each other in the back of the pickup truck. They stayed like that for quite some time, either with a hand on the the others cheek or kisses placed to joined fingers.

"Do we have to get up? Think anyone would notice if we just stayed here all day?" As Brody dropped and buried her face back in his chest.

"I think we should, at least, get up and get coffee. We could even have some breakfast and then if you don't want to do anything today we can just stay here and cloud watch or something." Causing them both to laugh at the idea of cloud watching.

"Think I'll pass on the cloud watching. If we get up then we can go for a walk around here, it's a beautiful place and I can hear water running somewhere. We can go look around and see what's here." Pulling back and kissing him.

"I claim shower first, you get to make coffee." Brody said as she finally started to move out the comfort of Pride's arms and the sleeping bag.

Once she was up Pride realised how cold and lonely it was in bed without her he shuffled out the sleeping bag and pulled his pants on before jumping down to stand on the grass. Following behind Brody he grabbed her around the waist as he came up behind her as she stood at the truck getting her things out her bag. Kissing her neck as she got her clothes out he managed to get her to turn her head enough to kiss her lips.

"This is not going to get me ready or you making coffee is it. Go make coffee and I will be back in a minute." finally getting everything she needed and turning in his arms to face him.

Placing a few quick kisses to his lips she wriggled her way out of his arms and headed over to the shower block. He watched her go till she disappeared out of sight before looking around for the things to make coffee. Finding them he then found the porridge and bowls as well as the pan and spoons to make breakfast. He was not leaving it up to Brody to make breakfast unless it was cereal. Throwing the picnic blanket down he sat on it and set about making oatmeal and coffee. As the oatmeal simmered and the kettle boiled he went to the car and got his things out to go get washed and ready after breakfast. He had just finished making the coffee when he felt a hand ruffle his hair and saw Brody sit down beside him cross legged.

"Coffee and breakfast! I am being spoilt aren't I?" As she picked up her coffee cup and took a sip.

"Well you know I won't let you near cooking so it was either this or cereal." As he started to eat his oatmeal.

"You do have a point there. As you once said I should be banned from a kitchen." As Brody finished her coffee and made a start on her oatmeal.

Pride finished his breakfast first so after piling his dishes up he gathered his things up to get ready and after placing a kiss to Brody's cheek he headed over to get washed and ready. Brody sat and finished her oatmeal then picked all the dishes up and took them to wash them. She was still back before Pride so after putting the dishes away she sat and made more coffee so they could sit and drink their coffee while they decided what they were going to do. The sun was shining beautiful and warm so due to the fact all she only had on was a vest top Brody decided it was sun cream time.

After making the coffee she put the cups in the corner of the trunk bed and went to hunt the sun cream out. She knew she had packed it somewhere, and after digging in all the small pockets she finally found it. Climbing up she sat down and had just unscrewed the cap when she felt a hand and saw it take the bottle off her.

"That is so my job." Seeing Pride had come back and jumped up behind her.

Sitting down behind her he slid his legs either side of her and moved close enough to rub cream on any piece of skin he could see. Bringing his arms around the front of her he started at one side and made his was from her fingers and hands up her left arm and then he did the right fingers, hand and arm. Looking at her shoulders he couldn't help but notice the freckles that were covering not just her shoulders but the tops of her arms and looking over her shoulder her chest down to her cleavage. He wasn't sure now if he wanted to put cream on or kiss the path that the freckles took on her skin.

Finally he decided he could do both. Starting on one shoulder he rubbed cream in at the same time as kissing the exposed skin on her back. When he was finished her shoulder he put cream on his hand and started to do her back while he kissed the opposite shoulder. Moving round he finished her back and went to her other shoulder, kissing her neck as he did. His hand drifted across from her shoulder as it followed the trail of freckles and went under the straps of her bra and vest top as he spread more cream across her chest. He had to move his hand back from under the straps to give him better access to her chest as he used both hands to apply cream, bring them to meet on the line of her top.

Feeling daring since there was no one around he made a sweep from her shoulders down to the line of her top letting his little fingers dip just underneath the edge of the top catching the top of bra. He heard her inhale sharply at the more intimate contact he had just made. Since she didn't actually stop him on his next run over he let his fingers drop lower under the top till the tips of his fingers grazed the edge of her breast under her bra. Now he was really teasing not only her but himself as well.

"King." she hissed out as his fingers touch the tops of her breasts.

"Mhhhh." Was the best Pride could respond as he watch his fingers delve lower under her top.

"There's coffee over in the corner there." Letting her head drop back to his shoulder.

"Okay." Finally pulling his hands away but letting his little fingers be the last thing he lifted off of her.

Since he was nearly touching the back of the cab with his back Pride leaned back against it and reached across for the two cups of coffee. Picking them up he waited till Brody had came and sat beside him before he passed hers to her and slid his arm up over her shoulder so she was up against his side.

"So you want to go for a walk after this? We can take some lunch with us and sit down by the water wherever that is." Seeing her smile at the mention of sitting by the water.

"As long as you do lunch." Making Pride laugh.

"Well lift up and I will find something to pack for lunch if you gather up what you need we can make a move." Nudging her shoulder so she moved enough for him to stand up.

Drinking the last of his coffee Pride jumped down and started to hunt around in the food box for things to pack for lunch. Brody sat finishing her coffee before getting out the truck and going to look for anything she might need for spending some time by the water. Getting the picnic blanket and a towel as well as the sun cream and her sweater just in case she shoved them in a bag and went to stand next to the open door of the truck. Pride had just finished packing the food bag when she came and stood next to him.

"Looks like we're both done. Let's get this locked up and we can go." Shutting the truck door and locking it.

Linking arms with each other they set off down towards the path that lead into what looked like the main forest area and towards the sound of water. As they walked they went from linking arms to hand in hand to finally arms around waists. They stayed like that till they found signs giving them directions to either the river trail or the forest trial. Looking at each they set off along the river trail to see if they could find a nice quiet place to just be alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN- I find it funny how loved up I got with these two writing this. Too much sloppy is not my thing yet I enjoyed this way too much which is why it is long. So here's a little more to enjoy.**

* * *

Walking along the path that lead between the tall trees they could hear the sound of water getting louder as they neared the source. The woods were full of the sound of birds and other animals scurrying through the thick undergrowth. It was a tranquil place to be on a warm day when there were very few people around. Slowly working their way up the trail they finally found an opening that lead down to the stream that was bubbling and trickling over the uneven stones and rocks that made up the stream bed. There was a small piece of the embankment that was big enough to set the picnic blanket on and sit enjoying the surrounding area.

Brody got the blanket and laid it out while Pride set the bag down with the food in. The ground was soft enough not to be uncomfortable if you sat on it as well as lie on if you wanted to. They both stood looking around until Pride grabbed the blanket and moved it back a little bit so that when he sat down he could lean back and rest against the stream bank to support himself. Seeing how he had positioned himself Brody smiled and instead of sitting down beside him she toed off her shoes and sat in between Prides legs.

When she was finally sat resting with the back of her head against his shoulder and her back resting against his chest Pride slid his arms around her waist and linked his fingers with hers on her stomach. He hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time and it felt good, he could forget everything about work and just be himself. He didn't have to act tough, tackle suspects or deal with grieving families. Here he was just Dwayne Pride, sat with the most beautiful women in the world in his arms and he wouldn't change a thing. Brody noticed he was lost in thought and just sat watching him as she took in his facial features.

She noticed how he looked like he had a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth. His brow didn't see me do be so furrowed in concentration like it always seemed to be. His whole face was more relaxed and his general expression was happier than she had ever seen it. Obviously being away from work was good for him. She could see he had a far away look in his eyes so decided they had been silent for long enough.

"What's got you so deep in thought?" Squeezing his fingers that were tucked in hers.

"I was just enjoying the fact that it's so nice and relaxing here. I can't remember the last time I wasn't special agent Dwayne 'King' Pride. It's nice to just be me again and not have to worry about anything other than the fact that the sun is shining really hot on us, you did bring the tanning lotion didn't you? I really don't want you getting burnt." Placing kisses to her sun-warmed shoulder.

"Yes I did pack the lotion, it's in the bag. I am glad I finally get to see this side to you. You look so much more relaxed and happier than I think I've ever seen you. I hope that has something to do with the company you're keeping as well as the surroundings." Bringing their joined fingers up to kiss his hand.

"It has more to do with the company I am keeping then the surroundings, I can assure you of that." Resting his head forward so he could place a kiss to her cheek.

"Good to know. I maybe should put a shirt on and cover my shoulders, they're getting a little warm and with my skin no doubt I will burn a lot quicker." Letting go of Pride's hands and sitting forward to get her bag.

She had packed a thin cotton shirt that was light enough to cover her but not too much in the glaring heat of the sun. Taking it out the bag she went to put it on but Pride being ever the gentleman had it out her hands and held up for her to slide her arms in. Slipping it on she reached across in her bag and dug around for the sun cream so she could put some in her face. After applying the cream to her face, she settled back against Pride and he again slid his arms around her to pulled her closer to him.

"So tell me more about these camping trips as a child during summer vacation. I take it it was summer as you were at school the rest of the time." Remembering the fact, she went to boarding school.

"It was summer yes, and it was the only time we every really saw Mom and Dad together. When we were on summer vacation it was a long stint of being passed between them and their work schedule. When we were home they would take turns to stay home with us while they other worked so camping was family time. Once we were old enough other than camping we never really saw them as we were classed as old enough and responsible enough to look after ourselves. When we hit that age staying home was more fun than camping as Emily and I soon found out. We got to have friends over and generally mess around. We didn't have that many friends due to the fact we spend most of our time at school, but the friends we did have were amazing. We had sleepovers at each other's houses and on a couple of occasions we managed the odd party." Laughing at the memories that came back to her.

"I need to know what's making you laugh now, it's obviously funny so come on and share." Giving her a gentle tug at the waist.

"If you're sure. I am sure we were fifteen nearly sixteen when this happened and Mom and Dad were out of town for some reason, probably both working on something. Emily's brain wave was to throw a party. Why I agreed I never know to this day but I did. We invited the usual group of friends which was a group of four girls from our neighbourhood who we grew up with. They in turn invited a group of boys who they went to school with. It turned out these boys were slightly older but only by a couple of years. We had all somehow managed to acquire some alcohol from somewhere. So by the time everyone turned up there was a fair amount of alcohol for such a small group of twelve people. As you can imagine there just so happened to be six girls at the house and sure enough six boys had been invited over. Well, the drinks started to flow and the music slowly started to get turned up as the party got in full swing. We all ended up paired with some boy as we spent the night getting drunk and dancing. Emily had been knocking back any drink she was offered and sure enough she was seen with her head in the toilet throwing up after only a couple of hours. Being the sympathetic sister, I put my head round the door and checked she was okay before returning back to the party downstairs. I know she was mad as hell when she found out I not only got off with the boy that I got landed with but also the one she was paired with as well."

"I did point out if she hadn't got blinding drunk it wouldn't have happened. She spent a week sulking and never spoke to me until she bragged she had a date and lo and behold turned up with the same guy who got off with me the night of the party. What she hadn't realised was how awkward it with be when she came home with her 17-year-old date to find me in the middle of a major making out with his 19-year-old brother in my room. The look on Emily's face was priceless when she saw me with Darren, especially due to the fact all she could see of us was our heads under the covers on my bed. She had to speak to me then, especially since she had a feeling I was the first of us to go all in with a boy. She made it her mission to tell everyone when we got back to school that I lost my virginity over the summer. I am not sure if she was more proud or shocked at the fact I was first out the two of us. Most things we did we did at the same time until we hit our teens then we started to branch off and do things we wanted to do for just us. Maybe because we had grew up being the Brody twins and we wanted to find some sort of path as individuals. I wish I could turn the clock and spend more time doing things together at that age than we did. We were too busy trying to separate ourselves from the stigma of being twins that by the time I registered it she was gone." Brody finished, letting her eyes drift closed.

Pride didn't speak but did pull her a little closer as he shuffled so her ass was now fitted against his groin as he reached around and placed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. They both just sat lost in thoughts as Pride kept his face pressed against the side of hers.

"So what were you like when you were little? Were you as headstrong and independent as you are now and was Emily the same? I would dread to think of two of you _now_ if you were the same when you were little. I can imagine the trouble one of you got into." Finally breaking the silence and making Brody open her eyes and smile.

"We were a pair of complete tearaways when given the the chance. For our fifth birthday we got bikes and that just caused a competition, a broken arm and a grazed forehead. We competed to see who learnt to ride them without the stabilizers, which lead to my broken arm and Emily's cut forehead. I still have the scar from that incident." Rolling her sleeve up to show the inch long scar that ran along the underside of her right forearm.

"Any more scars from accidents caused by Emily and you competing against each other, and I need to know how you managed to break your arm and Emily grazed her head." Seeing Brody laugh as she pulled her sleeve back down.

Brody proceeded to tell Pride how, after they both managed to convince their dad to take the stabilizers off their bikes, they rode down the drive and on the path where Emily lost her balance trying to take the turn on to the path and fell off grazing her head and to stop herself running over Emily she pulled the brake on but only pulled the front one on and flew over the handlebars with her arm taking her full weight as she hit the ground. Pride ended up bursting out laughing when he found out the fact breaking her arm lead to a fight over who came off with the worst injury.

That lead to other stories of fights over who was tallest and who could run faster which lead to Emily breaking her wrist when she tripped over trying to catch up. After a couple more tales of injuries that fighting had caused, Brody moved out of Prides arms and turned to face him.

"So you have spent the morning listening to me ramble on about Emily and me as children, how about we hear some tales about the famous Dwayne Pride and his life. You had a childhood and teenage years as well, there must be some tales you could tell me." Watching as Pride moved to sit up from leaning against the bank.

"Maybe. How about we do lunch first then I will think about sharing some tales of my younger years, even though there is not much to tell." Seeing her face light up at the thought of finding out more about him when he was younger.

Reaching across for the bag of food he pulled out the flask of coffee first with the cups. Passing them to Brody he reached in and pulled out a box containing a pasta salad followed by a bag of Brody's favourite potato chips. He saw her smile at the bag of chips and look at him. She hadn't packed them so he must have gone and gotten them to bring along. She was surprised he remembered as she didn't eat them often. She went to take the bag but he passed her a plate and fork first.

"Food first junk second." As he opened the box of pasta salad and tipped some on her plate before putting his own out.

Pulling a sulking face she stuck her tongue out at him before making a start on the food on her plate. She had already poured the coffee out so they sat eating as she kept eyeing up the bag of potato chips. When she was finished her salad she moved to sit beside Pride with her back against the bank as she put her coffee down beside her and finally grabbed the bag of potato chips. Opening the bag she took one out and popped it in her mouth smiling as she did.

"Thanks for these, I didn't know you took that much much notice of what I ate, especially since I only have these maybe once a month." Taking another one out the packet and eating it.

"When it comes to you I notice everything. I know when you're happy or sad, when you're in a good mood or you want to kill someone. I know when to back away and leave you be after a tough case but I can also know when all you need is someone to hold you and make everything okay again." Lifting his arm up and placing it around her shoulder as she let her head drop to his shoulder.

"The same as I do with you then. We seem to be able to read each other better than we do ourselves. So since I have now finished my potato chips and you finished lunch it's time to share some things with me about the famous Dwayne Pride." Looking up at him without lifting her head.

"Fine but I am going to get coffee and a bathroom then I am sure I can find something to tell you when I come back." Standing up and leaving Brody to sit watching him walk away.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN-This does get a little heated/smut filled at the end, but nothing graphic. As always please read and review.**

* * *

Walking down the small path leading to the restrooms and coffee shop Dwayne Pride was deep in thought. He had just left Brody with the promise of some tales of his younger years. The problem was he didn't want to share his younger years, not really. Linda stopped asking after the couple of times when he flat out refused to talk about his past. Now here he was again being asked about his past and he didn't know what to say. Thinking back to his childhood he had to say it was pretty good. He only remembered the good bits from what he could tell until he got a little older. That was when his father made things uncomfortable and the bad blurred out the good.

Finally reaching the restroom and coffee shop he placed his order for coffee and went to the bathroom. Picking the two coffees up he started to make his way back to the stream and Brody. He decided if he avoided talking about his father then all would be good. He only had one story he could share about his dad that was happy and if push came to shove he would share that one. All his best memories were his mother and him and there was plenty of them. Stepping down the small embankment he looked across to where Brody was now laid down on her front stretched out on the picnic blanket.

He stopped and just stood looking at her. He never moved or spoke but watched her. He still found it a little surreal that she was here with him and that she did indeed care for him as more than just friends. She looked like she was asleep as her breathing looked level and even. He loved that these past few days he had woke with her wrapped up in his arms and her body tangled with his. It was an amazing feeling when you woke with the woman you loved asleep in your arms. He could admit he loved her and he had for a while now. He had no idea when he would be able to say the words out loud to her, but he would get there at some point. He was still just staring at her when her voice broke the silence.

"That coffee will be cold by the time you stop gawping at me." Moving on to her side so she could look across at him standing there.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help it. I thought you were asleep. You looked so beautiful just lying there and I was admiring the view." Finally taking the last few steps and coming to sit down on the blanket as she went to sit up.

Once they were both sat up with their backs resting against the bank he passed her the coffee he had brought her and opened his. They both shuffled closer so their legs and shoulders were touching and she slotted her hand in his as they sat. They sat drinking their coffee as she sat and stroked her fingers over the back of his hand without letting go. She didn't want to let go and she could feel neither did he. When she finished her coffee she put the cup down beside her and moved so she was sat crossed legged facing Pride.

"Your turn to share now, I want to hear about the young Dwayne Pride and how he became the person in front of me." As she watched Pride close his eyes and then turn to her.

"As long as I get to be comfortable when I talk." Shuffling forward and inclining his head towards the bank.

Brody took the hint and moved so she was sat with her back against the bank spreading her legs so he could sit between them. She laughed when he moved between her legs but instead of sitting between them he lay down on his back and rested his head on her stomach looking up at her. The big smile on his face told her he was now comfortable as she placed her hands on his chest and linked her fingers together. Bringing his hands up he placed them on top of hers so she moved hers so they made a tier of hands linking them all together.

"So you want to hear about the tales of a young Dwayne Cassius Pride eh. There isn't that much to tell really. As you may have guessed already this city is home and always will be. No matter what happens I will drift back here, I was born and raised here. This city along with my mother taught me everything I know. It was my mother who sat me on her knee and told me stories of the city and its history from being just a baby. I grew up hearing all about the sights and sounds of New Orleans. It was my mother who taught me to cook. As soon as I could stand she would sit me on the worktop and let me mix and add ingredients as she cooked." Pride told Brody as she loosened one of her hands from the stack of hands and ran her hand through his hair as he spoke.

"She would let me help her cook and then depending on what we had made she would clean me up and carry me over so I could sit on her knee as she played the piano before my father came in for dinner. I have so many happy memories of the time we spent together just her and me. She taught me the three most important things in my life, how to cook, how to play the piano and how to love unconditionally. She showed me how to be a man and how to stand up for what was right. It's because of her I took up law enforcement. She had it rough with my father and I saw how much wrong there was in the world because of him as I got older. She sat with me on many an occasion as my father was doing his shady business deals in the next room and we talked. I saw how upset she used to get and I swore I would put a stop to all the wrong in the world. She laughed and said I would never be able to do that, but I could help make where I lived a better place for people. Here I am 25 years later doing just that." Closing his eyes and leaning his head towards Brody hand which was still resting on the side of his head as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Looking down at Pride, Brody realised how much different he looked when he was like this. This was all new to both of them, but they seemed to fit well together as they sat and lay as they were. They had come a long way in the time they had known each other and she was pleased this had been the outcome. Since she arrived here she had found herself being drawn to Pride on a more personal level and when she found herself in a tight spot it was him who was there for her. Even with LaSalle as her partner it had been him who was there when she was held in a vice grip around her throat and it him who shot the terrorist doing it. It was him she turned to when she needed a shoulder after agent Hackett died and him who made her face past. She was there with him when Baitfish first reappeared and it was her who spent many a night just sat talking till they fell asleep holding each other.

Their friendship had grown gradually from sitting eating breakfast in a cafe before going out on there first case together to sitting in a national park listening to the water slowly flowing past them as he lay with his head on her stomach. When she first arrived she would never have thought this would be where she ended up. She had spent so much time running that she never expected to stay. She was taken aback when Pride first asked her. Now she was here she couldn't imagine anywhere else she wanted to be. She was so lost in her train of thought she didn't see him open his eyes and look up at her. It wasn't till he moved she looked down at him again.

"Come here." Was all he needed to say as he lifted his head off her stomach and lay down.

As he lay down on the blanket he lay one arm out flat and Brody lay down beside him turning to face him. She lay her head on his chest as he pulled her closer and used both his arms to hold her tight to him. It was getting late as she cuddled up to his chest and let out an involuntary shiver.

"You're getting cold, maybe we should head back and get you warmed up. Don't want you freezing out here." Placing a kiss to her head as he spoke.

"I'm too comfortable to move, maybe in a minute. I love just being able to lie like this and not have to worry about who we are or what we do. This is what normal people do all the time and we only get to do it when we find time." Lifting up a little so she could look down on his face.

"When we get home we can do this all the time. We have no reason to hide away from anyone. We have taken our time to reach this point and I am more than happy to show you off to anyone and everyone in our city." Adding emphasis on our city.

"Our city eh. I didn't realise the famous Dwayne Pride shared his city with anyone." Lifting up so she was sat up.

"I will share anything with you, you deserve it." As he sat up and ran his finger down her cheek as he leant in and kissed her gently.

She returned the kiss as she wove her hand up his back under his t-shirt. He jumped a little at the contact of her cold fingers on his bare skin.

"We do need to get back and get you warmed up, come on." Gathering up the few bits that were lying around and putting them in the bag before standing up and offering his hands out to her.

Taking his hands he helped her stand up and they both bent and picked the blanket up as they went. Storing it the bag she had brought they checked to make sure they hadn't left anything before making their way up the small embankment and onto the trail that lead back to the truck. As they walked back they went from hand in hand to arms around each other's waists till she had her hand in his back pocket and he had slid his hand up under the hem of her shirt and hooked his fingers in her waistband. She leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked and they had a conversation about what to have for dinner and what they had planned for the next day. It was their last full day as they would have to head home the following day and they were planning to go cave exploring.

When they reached the truck the first thing Brody did was dig around for her sweater. She didn't bother taking her shirt off but pulled the sweater over the top. Dropping her bag in the truck she she went and filled the kettle up and set it on the stove to boil while she watched Pride dig around for dinner. She took the blanket back out the bag and lay it on the grass as Pride finally got together all the the things he needed to make dinner. They sat side by side on the blanket as Brody made coffee and Pride set about making dinner. Luckily they had brought a couple of stoves or it would have taken forever to make a drink and food.

Once the kettle was boiled and the coffee was made Pride was happy he got to use both stoves. He set about cooking the vegetables and the rice as he opened the can of sauce to add to the rice when it was cooked. Brody used the side of the truck as a support as she sat back and watched him cook. Yet again she was amazed at the concentration he put in to what he was doing and she recalled the stories he and shared with her as they sat on the river bank. Now she understood his passion for cooking and music a lot more, she could understand why he enjoyed them so much. Letting him cook she gathered the plates and cutlery together and set them out beside him.

When dinner was finally ready and served they both sat side by side against the truck eating as they watched as the trees blow in the wind and the light slowly start to fade. When they were done they made a deal that if Pride did the dishes then Brody made a start on putting the tarp on the truck. The wind had picked up a lot in the half hour since they sat to have dinner and it was getting colder. Even though they had indeed made a promise to each other the night before about covering the trunk for more privacy it was definitely needed for warmth. Pride gathered the dishes up and headed off to wash them while Brody unwrapped the tarp and flung it over the truck ready to tie it on. Starting at one corner she worked her way up till she was three quarters up then tied it off. Doing the same at the other corner she tied it off again when it was three quarters the way up, she was finishing the bottom when she caught Pride out the corner of her eye heading back.

Dropping the dishes in the truck he went and tested the tarp cover to make sure it was on right then stood and smiled.

"I'm impressed, looks and feels sturdy so should stay on no matter how windy it gets." Coming to stand behind her and sliding his arms round her waist.

Leaning back against him she gave him a sharp jab with her elbow as she turned her head to kiss him.

"I am more than capable of tying the tarp on and securing it thank you. How about you show me them cooking skills and make us a drink so I can go get washed and ready for bed. It's too windy to be standing around so we might as well get tucked up and stay warm." Going to the truck to get her things together.

Pride just laughed as he let her go and gather her things together. He got the things he needed to make them a drink and grabbed a hoodie from the truck before sitting down. It was getting colder as he pulled his hoodie on and lit the stove. At least when they were tucked up in bed they would be warm, more so if they did indeed keep the promise they had made to each other. He had just finished making their drinks and placed them in the truck when he heard the truck door open and shut behind him. Turning he saw Brody standing in a fluffy pair of pj bottoms and her sweater. Her hair was all tousled with the wind and he could see she was shivering.

"Let's get you tucked up." Taking her hand and helping her climb up on the the truck bed.

Once she was up he climbed up behind her and moved the pillows and the blankets so they could sit and have their drinks as they watched the sun finally set and the stars fill the sky. The wind was still a little strong so Price made sure he wrapped the blankets tight round Brody as they drank their drinks. He cuddled her close to him and they transferred their body heat between them as they sat. They sat and talked quietly as they watched the stars slowly fill the sky again and Brody pointed out a few different ones as they appeared. Once they were both finished even Pride had to admit it was cold. Brody felt him shiver this time and turned to look at him.

"Bed, we can get much warmer there and I am sure we can find a way to warm up a lot faster now it's dark." Leaning in and place a light kiss to his lips as she shrugged out the blankets and moved to slide under the tarp and into the joined sleeping bags.

Pride didn't need telling twice as he grabbed the blankets and pillows and moved them down with him as he to slid under the tarp and into the sleeping bags. Once in he moved the pillows under their heads and then pulled the blankets over them both under the tarp cover. Lucky there was enough room for them to move around under the tarp and as Pride found out enough room from them to lie not just side but on top of each other as he had just lay down and found Brody covering his body with his as he grabbed her waist as she bent and crushed her lips to his.

They both got lost in the kiss as they let their emotions and feelings flow through the kiss as their hands wandered over each other's bodies. They learned the feel and shape of each other as they slowly found a way to remove each others clothes in the limited space they had. Soon they were side by side in just their underwear panting for breath as they looked at each other. The stars shone down on them both as the moon gave their faces an eerie white glow. Pride bent forward and brushed his lips against Brody's before resting his head against hers.

"You sure about this? I want to make sure this is what we both..." As his sentence was cut off by her kissing him again and her hands sliding down to remove his boxer shorts.

That was all he needed to know as he reached around and undid her bra and then slid his hands in to the skimpy elastic of the waistband of her thong. He had it removed in seconds and was now rolled so he was positioned above her. He looked down at her and he again saw the whole universe reflected back at him in her eyes from the sky above. He couldn't think of a more perfect setting to make love to her for the first time as he slowly lowered himself down and joined them together. They both kept their eyes open as they just gazed at each other till they were fully joined.

"Merri." He whispered as he bent to brush his lips across hers.

"Dwayne." Was the throaty whispered response she gave back as she kissed him back just as gently.

Ever so gently they started to move together letting their bodies take over the carnal desires as they joined together for the first time. It was a slow sweet dance as they learnt how to move together in unison and find the spots that made the other moan. They built each other slowly up to a earth shattering finish as Pride watched as Brody hit her peak and was about call out when he covered her lips with his. As he felt her go over he closed his eyes and let himself follow her to heaven.

They never moved as they let the after tremors pass through them as they both opened their eyes and looked at each other. They had made the final commitment to each other as they joined together for the first time. As they both lay sated wrapped in each other's arms dropping off to sleep they both knew that this was their future.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN-Here's a little more of these two all loved up.**

* * *

Waking half way through the night Pride found that now he had made love to Brody for the first time he couldn't get enough of her. As he cuddled up to her back and kissed her neck she turned her head so she could kiss his lips. Turning over so she could face him the slow dance started again only this time they used their hands and fingers to find the places that made the other sigh or moan. As Brody was the one to still her hands first she was the one who climbed on top and slid herself down onto Pride to join their bodies together again. Setting a slow steady pace she was quickly encouraged to move a little faster as Pride meet her thrust for thrust. Soon he had to move his hands and hold her hips as he moved and rocked with her as she moved up and down. Between those combined movements, they both found themselves reaching completion as they locked lips to keep the noise level to a minimum.

Brody lay still as she covered his body with hers. She draped herself over him as he wrapped his arms around her and held her against him. Kissing her head and face as their breathing returned to normal he didn't want to move, but he knew she would not be comfortable like this. Sure enough, he felt her drop and roll to his side as she turned over and spooned back against his chest. Placing a few more kisses to her neck he felt her fall asleep quickly in his arms and he rested his chin on her shoulder and fell back to sleep again.

When they both woke next morning there was a light mist of rain falling on the tarp covering them. They had somehow managed to completely slide down the truck and everything was covered including all their pillows and blankets. Neither seemed in a hurry to move, especially when they knew they were going to get wet when they did.

"Good morning, Merri." Placing kisses to the top of Brody's head and down the side of her face as he lifted a little to look down on her.

"Good morning, Dwayne." Rolling onto her back so she could return the kisses and run her finger down his cheek.

"Looks like we're going to get wet when we get up." Turning his head a little and looking out the top of the tarp covering them.

"Looks like it's been going a while as well. Didn't see this on the weather forecast when I checked." Ignoring the drizzle and turning back to face Pride.

"We could stay here and see if it stops. I am in no hurry to go anywhere, especially when I have things to keep me entertained right here." Running her fingers down his back and cupping his bare ass.

"We could yes but will you be able to keep quiet enough, especially when I do this." Running his hand down her side till he brought a hand to her core and started to move his fingers back and forth.

For her part, Brody managed to bite back the moan that was caused as Pride let his finger dance over her most intimate parts. It was now payback time as she brought her hand round from his ass and wrapped her fingers around his erection which caused him to bury his face in her shoulder as he bit down to stop him groaning. They both smiled as they looked at each other before Pride made Brody turn over so they didn't make it too obvious what they were up to. Once she had her back to him he moved her so he could enter her from behind as he slid a hand back between her legs to work her core while he joined them together and started to move. They both seemed to be very close to the edge before he really got started and it didn't take long before he heard Brody bite down on the pillow she had under her head as she reached her peak causing him to bite down on her shoulder again as he tumbled over after her.

Pulling her back against him he rested his chin on her shoulder and kissed her neck.

"I could definitely wake up to this every morning. Maybe in bed or a shower or even against a wall but most definitely an 'everyday' thing." Whispering in her ear as he kissed her before lying down and cuddling her in.

"I won't argue there. This is most definitely a good way to wake up." Turning over so she was facing him as she buried her face in his chest.

They stayed together like that and somehow they both drifted back off to sleep. They were so wrapped up in the cocoon they had created that they were happy to just enjoy the time they got to spend doing just that. They both knew in the back of their minds they were going home again tomorrow and had to face work and the normal things they faced every day. It would mean cases with little sleep if any, not stopping enough to eat properly and most important not spending any time to be a couple and just enjoy holding each other. They missed the sun coming out and the drizzle stopping as they slept wrapped in each other's arms.

Waking around lunch time Brody went to stretch out but found she was wrapped tight in Prides arms with his legs tangled over and through hers. Moving her head back a little she looked up and found he was still sleeping. She would never tire of watching him sleep. The one time he was peaceful and relaxed and she got see it and share it. Lifting her hand up she gently ran her fingers along his forehead moving the hair that had flopped there. Continuing down his cheek she ran a fingertip over his lips and smiled as he kissed it.

"I thought you we're sleeping." Seeing him open his eyes and smile at her.

"I was then I felt you move so decided to play possum to see what you did." Dipping his head and kissing her.

They both got drawn into the kiss and tongues duelled as they got lost in the moment. Breaking apart for air they continued to place kisses on the others face and lips. The kisses were soft feather light touches reinforcing the connection between them.

"Why did we wait till now to do this?" Pride asked as he placed a kiss to her nose and locked eyes with her.

"We could start with the fact you're still my boss. You're still waiting to get divorced is another reason, but I think it's mostly because we were too afraid to let the other in and see the real person under the badge and gun." Rubbing her nose against his.

"You could be on to something there. With Linda, she did try to understand my work. She was too afraid I brought it home with me which I totally understood. Now my work is all I got to show for my achievements." Letting out a sigh as he kissed her head.

"So sleeping with me, is that classed as taking your work home?" Trying to keep a straight face as she spoke.

"I suppose putting it like that then, yeah, sleeping with you is taking my work home, but I can't think of a better or more beautiful piece of work to take home with me." Lifting a hand and cupping her cheek.

Feeling his hand on her cheek she leaned her head toward it as she closed her eyes, savouring the feeling. Using his thumb, he stroked her face till they both disturbed by a very audible rumble.

"Was that you or me?" She asked looking down between them as if in unison there was another rumble.

"Think that was both. It is ..." He looked at his watch. "It's just past midday. Maybe we should get up and find brunch. Then maybe we can go explore them caves I read about when we arrived." Kissing her forehead before moving back and letting her go.

"Maybe we should find clothes first since neither of us has anything on." Reaching behind her and finding Prides t-shirt.

They both laughed as the they groped around in the sleeping bag retrieving items of clothing and either putting it on or passing it to the other to put on. Soon enough they were both dressed and slid out the sleeping bags. They had been asleep long enough for the sun to dry up most of the rain so the truck was dry enough for them to sit in as they put their shoes on. Pride was ready first so he climbed out the truck bed and stood to stretch. Brody was about to jump down when Pride stepped up to her and placed his hands on her hips. He lifted her down and towards him as she slipped her arms around his neck. Even when she was stood up he still kept his hands still and just looked at her. His smile grew as he watched her looking at him as she slowly smiled back.

"Why are we stood here grinning like fools? I thought we were getting up for food." Even though she kept on smiling as she spoke.

"How can I not smile when I have you stood in front of me. I never thought I would get to do this again with anyone, especially you. I am no spring chicken and I have a grown up daughter closer to your age. It's true what they say about the bad things that happen in our lives can put us on the path to the best things that ever happen to us. You ran away from your past to land in New Orleans. When I asked you stay all them month's ago I never expected to get this. It was touch and go at one point and I thought you would run again. When I saw you were staying, I have never been so relieved in my life and I wanted to pull you in my arms then and just hold you, but it wasn't the right time. The past was hurting you again and all I could was wait for you to come to me which you did. It took a little longer, but here we are." Finally finished speaking and kissing her.

"It's true about the bad things as I came here to hide again and was ready to run until we talked. That was probably when I admitted to myself I wanted to stay and not just for the job or food. You had reached out to me when I arrived and saw something in me I couldn't. I stayed when you first asked as it was a fresh start. When the past caught up I wanted to run again but then I looked at you and realised I couldn't. I was home in more than one sense of the word. I had found not only a home to live in and a dysfunctional family, but I found you. I knew you were special when you asked me to stay, but it was different back then. You slowly made your way into my heart and when I needed you as more than just a boss, as a friend, you were there. I wouldn't change any of it, especially now I can do this." Moving her hand into his hair to bring his head down so she could kiss him.

As she kissed him she kept her other arm round his neck and he moved his hands from her hips as he slid one arm around her waist and one up her back to her head so his fingers tangled in her hair. As they kissed a group of teenage boys passed and they were greeted with a bunch of wolf whistled and shouts of booking a room. Breaking apart laughing Brody buried her head in Pride's shoulder.

"We already did, but we broke the bed." Pride shouted out causing even more wolf whistles and laughter.

"You had to didn't you?" Finally lifting her head of Pride's shoulder and looking at him.

"Of course, I don't have to be sensible right now. Let's get washed and ready then I will treat you to Brunch in the cafe before we go out." Kissing her cheek and letting go.

They both went to the truck cab and after finally digging the keys out the bottom of the sleeping bag, they opened it up and got their things out to go get washed and ready. As they separated out Pride stopped back to pack a bag to take out with them, as he never took as long to get washed and ready as Brody did. Come to think of it, he never took as long as any women he knew to get ready. When the bag was packed he put it on the passenger seat and went to get washed and ready knowing when they went to eat they could continue straight to the caves when they were done.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN-I can't believe I managed to drag out all this sloppy loved up stuff out for so long. Here is a little but more with a promise there is till plenty more to come.**

* * *

When he arrived back at the truck he looked around and saw he was still back before Brody. He dropped his bag in the truck and decided he had time for coffee since there was now no hurry. He knew that if he made coffee he would no doubt have to share it, so he made two cups. He made the coffee and put the cups in the truck cab as he finished tidying the back of the truck up. He had a surprise in store and so he knew it would be easier to pack up now so the truck was done and ready to move. He had just finished and was sat in the driver's side of the truck when the passenger door opened and Brody dropped into the seat and threw her bag over her shoulder.

"Oh, coffee." Picking up the cup of amber liquid off the dash board.

Taking a deep breath before she brought the cup to her lips she smiled as she took a drink and sighed as she swallowed it. He knew how important coffee was in Brody's life as he watched her take another drink. In some ways, she reminded him of Gibbs and his love for coffee. He actually laughed at that thought causing her to look at him.

"Speak." Giving him a look that meant he needed to talk and soon.

"You remind me of Gibbs the way you drink coffee. You even drink it the same as him, black straight up no sweetener." Watching as she started to laugh.

"You do remember when I first got here and you turned up with Gibbs. You remember the conversation we had. Gibbs and I worked together for a while, it was him that introduced me to the joy of coffee and how to drink it the right way. So yes I do have my coffee the same way as Gibbs and he is the reason. I didn't have much choice at the time so it was Gibbs' coffee or nothing." Taking another drink of her coffee and looking off into the distance lost in the train of thought of her time undercover with Gibbs.

"I will have to thank him for that little vice when I see him, especially since you don't like anything but the good stuff as you call it." Breaking her from her trance as the both looked at each other.

"I learnt a lot from Gibbs when I worked with him. He's a good teacher and mentor and a great man if you get to see past the gruff exterior." Drinking the last of her coffee and putting her cup down.

"He is indeed. We had some good times back in the day. You're right about seeing past the gruff outer shield he puts up to protect himself. He's had it tough and he built the wall to keep the world out. You have to be special to see the man behind, but you probably know that already." As he placed his empty cup on the dash next to hers.

"So now we had a coffee can we go get food, it's going to be dinner time before we get there." Opening the passenger door and climbing out.

Pride followed her out the truck and picked the bag up before shutting the door and locking the truck up. As they walked hand in hand down the small path that lead towards the cafe he decided to run off a bunch of useless facts he had read in a leaflet they had been given when they arrived. It ended up with Brody laughing at the fact he could remember what he had read and the fact he shared it with her. By the time they reached the cafe in the woods there were both laughing as Pride now had his arm around her waist and was moving his finger just enough to make her squirm due to the fact she was ticklish.

Arriving at the cafe they found a table tucked in one of the corners and sat looking at the menu. Pride got up and ordered their food and returned with two large coffees and cutlery. They sat talking about random things from what food they loved most to how Brody was going to spend her second summer in New Orleans. Pride suggested they take a vacation together somewhere hot, while Brody wanted to go somewhere where she could just sit and do nothing and it was quiet. She even suggested maybe camping again as they both enjoyed it. Their talk was interrupted by the waitress bringing their meals over.

As was usual for Brody she made quick work of the breakfast in front of her. Pride was again left shaking his head at how much she could eat. After ordering more toast and oatmeal, he sat back and watched as she ate everything that was brought over.

"Did Emily have the same love for food you did? I swear food shopping for you both must have a nightmare if she did." Seeing Brody stick her tongue out at him.

"Yes Emily shared the love of all things food and we could each eat a large pizza when we had movie nights. I swear that was part of the reason we were shipped to boarding school, so they could feed us instead. Now I need more coffee." Giving her sweetest smile so, Pride would get up to get more.

Coming back with another large and regular coffee he passed Brody hers as she made sure to grab hold of his hand before he could move it away after setting the cup down. They sat with their hands linked together on the table as they drank coffee. Brody shared stories of mishaps at boarding school and the fact that she had been in four different ones due to the fact that Emily was expelled from one, she was expelled from another and for good measure they were both expelled together from the third one. Pride ended up laughing hysterically at the reasons they had been expelled as they got worse as they went. Emily was caught gluing teachers chairs on four separate occasions, while Brody was caught fighting and after several warnings she was out. For good measure they both ended up being expelled for fighting as they started a full-out brawl in the cafeteria. As Brody pointed out, when you messed with one Brody twin you messed with both. They had both been sent home sporting black eyes, cuts to their faces and Brody had a few broken fingers. Their parents were not impressed and after a lot of wrangling they finally got another school to take them both in.

After finishing brunch, they set off back up the small winding trail that lead through the trees and towards the gorge. It was another sunny day again and by the time they had climbed the gradually sloping path they were pleased to reach the cool shade of the gorge. They spent a few hours just wandering round looking at the sandstone formations and generally messing around wasting time together. They sat and drank the bottles of soda that Pride had packed as they rested up against a rock and looked over the scenery. Pride was more pleased than ever to be here as he pulled Brody over to him and cuddled her into his chest as she sat between his legs.

They must have spent an hour if not more just sat there drinking soda and talking about the trouble the Brody twins caused at boarding school. Pride was sure he cracked a rib laughing at the trouble Emily and Merri had caused at school. After finishing their drinks they packed up the bag and started to make there way back to camp. They were in no hurry that Brody knew of but Pride kept checking his watch as they walked.

"What is the thing with time checking?" Seeing him again check his watch.

"I have a surprise for you and I don't want to be late." Smiling as he watched her face light up.

"Oh now i'm intrigued." Resting her head back on his shoulder as they walked.

Arriving back at the truck Pride kept ahold of Brody as he walked them back past the truck and towards the reception office. They went inside and were handed a set of keys and told to enjoy their stay. Now Brody really was puzzled as Pride just took her hand and lead her outside. They walked back to the truck and after opening the door Pride got in and sat looking at Brody as she just stood there. Finally she got in and after their seat belts were done Pride started the engine and drove away from their camping spot.

They only drove for just under five minutes before Pride pulled up outside one of the lodges.

"Welcome to our home for tonight. I thought we could spend our last night tucked up nice and warm in a comfortable bed and since I know you love baths, take a look out there." Pointing to a set of doors just off the main room.

Brody went up to the doors and opened them and her face lit up at the sight of a huge outdoor jacuzzi all heated up with bubbles. She stood and looked at the bubbles and steam rising and felt a pair of arms snake around her waist from behind. Melting backwards into the embrace she felt kisses being placed to her neck and shoulder.

"I take it you like your surprise then." As she turned her head and captured her lips.

"I do, we have a problem though as I didn't pack anything to wear." Seeing the look on Pride's face and the smirk that crept up on his lips.

"King." As she felt his hands slide under her top and into the waistband of her shorts.

"Yes." Continuing to slide his hands further into her shorts and hook his fingers in to her panties.

"How about we get our stuff out the truck and then we can enjoy this amazing jacuzzi." Wriggling out of his grip and turning to face him.

"Catch." Tossing the Keys at her as he stepped away to the kitchen area.

Brody went to the car and pulled out her bag and Pride's before locking the truck and making her way back inside. Dumping the bags on the couch she made her way through the small the cabin till she came to the bedroom. The bed was made up ready and there was a bottle of champagne and a box of chocolates set on one side. Pride was standing with the glasses in his hand smiling as she entered the room and she felt herself get emotional at the sweet gesture. It had been a long time since she had been showered with the hearts and flowers from a man. Pride saw she was getting upset and was instantly at her side.

"Hey what's wrong? Did I miss something out or do you not like it?" Concern showing on his face as he spoke.

"King it's beautiful, all of it. It's just not something I am used to. As you know, other than James I don't do commitment, or even long term. This..." as she gestured around the room, "is more than I ever expected. You have no idea how much this means to me. I have to say I could so get used to this sort of treatment." Feeling herself being pulled into his chest as she let a tear roll down her cheek.

"A King always knows how to treat his queen. This is how you should be treated, like a queen. Now before this champagne gets warm I am sure we have a jacuzzi sat waiting for us." Placing a kiss to her head as he stepped back a little.

"I take it you have plans for the fact we have no swimwear or is the thought of clothes of any sort a no." Seeing the customary smirk appear at the mention of no clothes.

"We have towels and the back is secluded so we can topless, bottomless and anything else less. Come on, grab the towels." Taking her hand and the bottle as he dragged them both to the back doors leading to the decking and jacuzzi.

Placing the bottle and glasses on the edge of the tub and the towels on the side he stepped back and slid his hands up under Brody's top as he moved to pull it over her head. Once her top was off his t-shirt followed and then they both kicked there footwear off as they removed their own pants and shorts till they were stood in just their underwear. Pride watched as Brody removed her bra and then slid her fingers in the waistband of her panties. As she slid them down she looked at Pride and saw he couldn't help the smile that crossed his face and the fact he licked his lips at the sight of her naked in front of him. He wasn't as graceful as he yanked his boxer shorts off and offered his hand out for Brody to take. Taking the outstretched hand they stepped outside and Brody, then Pride, climbed in the steaming hot water. Sitting down they sat side by side as Pride watched Brody rest her head on the edge of the tub as she closed her eyes. This was pleasure and torture all in one. Here sat with her legs bumping his, a very wet and naked woman that he loved more than anything and he was just sat looking at her.

"This is perfect, thank you King." Taking hold of Pride's hand under the water but never once opening her eyes.

He couldn't agree more, this was picture perfect and it was just the start.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN-** **A little more of this loved up pair.**

* * *

"This is perfect, thank you, King." As she took his hand in hers under the water.

He was completely mesmerised by the sight of her like this. Yes, it was a new thing to see her so relaxed, but to see her naked was a whole new ball game. Speaking of balls his was now getting very excited at the thought of where this relaxing soak in the tub was going to end. Dear god, he was getting very turned on and all he could see was her head, shoulders and part of her chest. He licked his lips at the thought of kissing her neck and shoulders as he kissed along her collarbone or dragged his tongue along it, he could and would do both. She had said she had never had the whole loved up thing before and he was now going to make it his mission to show her how special she was.

He had sat still long enough as he moved a little closer to her and let his leg now run the length of hers. He needed to touch her, kiss her, hold her. She sensed him watching her and lifted her head up opening her eyes. Their eyes locked and that was enough for him to reach up and cup her face with his hands. As he looked at her he gently bent and kissed her as softly and gently as he could. He was being driven mad by his own body screaming out for her, but he was going to to do this right. He wanted to shower her with affection before he made love to her.

As he brushed his lips over her's he felt her hand rest on his chest as the other hand came up to his hair and held him to keep him close. He kept the kisses light and soft till he felt her tongue run along his bottom lip and push past his lips. He opened his mouth a little and felt her tongue dart out and plunge into his mouth. It was good to know she was just as interested in their little session as he was. As she drew her tongue back into her own mouth he let his shoot forward and delve into her mouth as he nipped her lip with his teeth. He loved how, no matter what she'd been eating, she always had a taste of coffee. It was lucky he liked coffee as her kisses and mouth were becoming an addiction.

Breaking apart he looked to her side and reached over for the glasses. Passing her the glasses he took the bottle and worked the cork out the final way as he moved the bottle over the glass as the drink bubbled out. Filling the glasses Brody had he put the bottle back on the edge of the tub and took the glass offered to him. Looking at the glass then back at Brody he smiled.

"When we first started out all those months ago you were my sassy, smart, tough as nails, kick ass interrogator from the Great Lakes office sent in to keep an eye on Christopher and me. You were running away from your past and you hit the ground in New Orleans running. The problem was you nearly kept on running and left. I wanted you to stay when you first arrived and as time passed I knew I had made the best choice ever. You worked your way into my team and but also into my heart. I never thought for one minute I would ever have a chance with you as your so much fun, full of life. You always appear happy and make people around you happy. Your smile lights up a room whenever you enter and when you laugh it's like music to my ears. I knew you were special when you arrived, but I didn't know then just how special. Now I have you in my life I never even want to let you go. You have no idea how much you mean to me and I want you to know that I will be here when you need me, by your side. I know I can't solve all your problems, but I want you to know you never have to face them alone again." And with that he raised his glass and held it towards Brody's.

Brody clinked his glass and then she took a sip of the bubbly beverage. Putting her glass down, she waited till Pride had taken a drink of his before taking it from his hand and placing it on the side next to hers. Weighing up her options she decided the most direct was best. Lifting slightly she moved across and straddled Pride legs. As she shuffled she felt for herself how much of an effect she was having on his as his erection touched her leg as she moved. She needed to keep her distance for long enough to say what she had to say before she got carried away. Once she was sat on his knee she draped her arms around his neck and looked at him. His eyes had managed to drift down from her face to her now exposed cleavage. She saw how he was licking his lips as he looked between each breast and she knew when she was finished this was going to get even hotter and steamy. Bringing her hand around from his neck she used her fingers under his chin to bring his gaze back up to hers. When she had his attention again she kissed him. As he returned the kiss she knew she had his attention now. Pulling back she smiled at him before she spoke.

"Dwayne Cassius Pride, when I came here to New Orleans I came with the purpose of hiding again. I didn't want to face my past and running from it had worked before. I knew at some point it would indeed catch me, but I would deal with that when it happened. When a certain cocksure of himself boss told me he had arranged from me to stay indefinitely in New Orleans I was tempted to say no and leave." Seeing the look of hurt quickly cross Pride's face she continued.

"Then I looked at the two men who were in front of me and something made me change my mind and I agreed to stay. I tried to keep my distance as I knew the time would come to run again and sure enough it did. The problem was I wasn't sure if I wanted to run anymore. I had somehow been sucked into this group of people who treated me like family. I had found not just work colleagues but friends and someone who I found myself being drawn to on a very personal level. It was tough for me to let people into my life too much, but this group of people had and now I don't want to lose them, especially one of them. He had worked his magic charm on me and had somehow broke down all the barriers I had built up. I found myself falling head over her heels for him. He is charming and funny and makes me laugh. He knows how to make me smile when I'm down and most of all he makes me feel special. That's something I haven't felt for a while. As I fell further under his spell I knew I would never want to let go of him. Now I have him and never want to let him go. King, you have broken my barriers down and have seen the person beyond the mask. When I see you smile it melts my heart and when you kiss me," bending to kiss him, "I am left breathless and see stars. You have taken me to a new plane of existence and I never want to leave it. I know that I never have to hide or run away now as I have you with me no matter what the world throws at me. You will always be my King." Placing a deep and tender kiss to his lips.

The kiss soon went from tender and meaningful to hot and passionate as Prides hand moved from Brody's waist up her body till he cupped her breasts. Her body reacted as she arched her back giving him more access as he dropped his head down and flicked a nipple with his tongue, which in turn caused her to push her chest even closer to him. Never one to pass an opportunity by he used his full mouth to suck and lick and generally lavish attention on her breast. After finally letting go of the one in his mouth he turned his attention to the other breast and gave it the same treatment. As he worked on her breast he could feel her slowly move closer to him under the water and she was soon rocking against his straining erection.

Letting go off her breast he used his hands to hold her hips as he lifted her a little and angled her just right as she brought her hand down under the water. Locking eyes he lowered her down as she used her hand to guide him to her entrance as he lowered her slowly down fully onto him. Once there groins were flush and he was completely buried deep within her he let go of her hips and used his hands to bring her face to his so he could shower her lips and cheeks with kisses. He could feel her starting to rock against him and letting go of her face he returned his hands to her hips as he used his hands to anchor her as she started to move. They moved together in perfect unison as they met the others thrusts. Soon they were both moaning and groaning as they built up to completion. He felt Brody letting go first as she went rigid and dropped down fully on him. The sensation of being filled encased in her as her inner walls contracting around him was enough to send him over with a loud groan as he dug his fingers in to her hips holding her to him. Neither moved as they rode the waves of pleasure and ecstasy from their joining.

It was Brody who moved first so to speak as she slumped forward and rested her head on Prides shoulder. Instinctively he wrapped her in his arms covering as much of her exposed back as he could. The air was a little cold now even though the water was still hot. Due to her still straddling him her top half was out the water and he didn't want her getting cold. He used his arms to cover as much skin as he could till she shuffled back and he let go so she could move to sit beside him. When she sat down she moved so he could slide his arm over her shoulders and pull her closer. Picking up his glass he downed the now warm drink and emptied the remainder from the bottle in to his glass. He passed Brody hers and she downed it and set the glass back on the side. She watched as he drank half of what was in his glass and passed her the rest. When she took the glass he stood up and reached for a towel which he used to rub the water off the top half of his body. Stepping out the water he towelled down his legs and quickly wrapped the towel around his waist.

Picking the other towel up he held it open and watched as Brody put the now empty glass with the other one and stood up. She stepped out the jacuzzi and he quickly wrapped the towel around her before pushing her through the still open door to the cabin and following behind her. Once they were both inside Pride quickly shut the door and ushered them both over to the fireplace. He had hoped it was a traditional log burning fire and he wasn't disappointed. Taking the fire lighter from the holder he lit the prepared hearth and watched to make sure the flames took hold before stepping back and looking at Brody who was stood watching him shivering.

"Let's go get dried and we can see about a fireside snuggle to warm you up." Taking her by the hand and leading her to the bedroom.

Making sure Brody was covered with towels he came back in the lounge and set about dragging both bags to the bedroom. He got them through and dumped them on the bed as he opened them both. Digging around in Brody's he found a sweater and some panties and passed them to her. Going to his bag he pulled out a hoodie and dumped it on the bed as he looked for a t- shirt and boxers. When he found them he looked up to see Brody had thrown her sweater back in her bag and was sat with his hoodie on instead. He couldn't see if she had her underwear on as the hoodie was long and covered her. Dropping the towel to the floor he pulled his boxers on and then his t-shirt as he offered Brody his hand. Taking his hand she stood up and grabbed the pillows from the bed. She left him clearing the wet towels and clothes away as she went in to lounge.

Stopping in front of the fire she threw the pillow on the couch and proceeded to pick the coffee table up to move it up against the wall. Once the coffee table was moved she pulled the couch closer to the fire. She had just moved the couch when Pride came back through carrying the duvet from the bed.

"I take it we're having a camp out on the couch so thought this would help." Stopping beside the couch as and dropping the duvet on to it.

Brody moved and arranged the pillows then threw the duvet over as she looked between Pride and the couch. Price took the hint and jumped over the back to sit on the couch. He sat with his back against the pillows and moved his legs under the duvet. Brody stood and waited till he was done before climbing on beside him and turning a little to face the fire. They cuddled up together and Pride covered them both over. They talked about what an amazing time they had had and being normal people for a change. He told her he was pleased she let him tag along and he wouldn't change a minute of their time together. As they talked he felt her grow heavy against his chest as she fell asleep. He somehow managed to move them both to a lying down position and felt as she turned over in his arms and used his chest as a pillow. Placing a kiss to her head he tucked them both in. It was then on the edge of sleep he uttered the three words that he had only ever said to one other woman his whole life.

"I love you Merri."


	12. Chapter 12

**AN- I can't believe I dragged this out and still have more to come.**

* * *

Pride was fast asleep when he woke to a hand slowly making its way down his chest and into the waistband of his boxers. His brain was only half awake but as the hand in his boxers came in contact with his groin it seemed other parts of him were very much awake. He couldn't help groan as Brody long slender fingers wrapped around him and started to work her magic. He went from semi erect and half asleep to fully erect and awake in a matter of seconds. He didn't move just yet as he was enjoying the sensations her fingers and hands were causing in his nether region. It wasn't till he felt her grip him a little harder he moved and turned on his side as he rolled her onto the couch beside him. She still kept a hold of him, but her grip loosened as he brought his head level with hers and kissed her lips before working along her jaw and down to her neck. Due to the fact she had his hoodie on he was restricted to the places he could kiss. He needed this top off and he _needed_ more room.

"Stand up, we need more room and this needs to come off." Tugging at the hoodie.

Brody stood up and pulled the hoodie up over her head revealing the back panties she had put on earlier. Pride looked around the room and saw the white fluffy rug that was behind the couch. Moving around he grabbed it and pulled it over in front of the fire. When Brody saw what he was doing she got the pillows from the couch and picked the duvet up. Once the rug was laid out on the floor Brody dropped the pillows at one end and the duvet down beside the rug. As she was arranging the pillows, Pride stoked the fire and added more wood to build it back up. When he was happy it was alight again he turned around and let out an appreciative groan at the sight on the rug.

Brody had laid down with an arm under her head for support and had brought her outside leg up so it was bent at the knee. He had to pinch himself to make sure it was real and he wasn't dreaming. He was sure he had actually died and this was just an illusion because the sight before him was fitting of an angel. He just looked over the woman lay out in front of him and all he could do was smile. He edged nearer to her on all fours and stopped just short of touching her. He needed to commit this sight to memory, it was something he would never forget as she looked so beautiful.

Starting at her face he could see the way the flames from the fire flickered and played in her deep chocolate brown eyes. It was an amazing sight to see and it showed just how dark her eyes actually were. Looking down at her body he could see her creamy white skin glow a cross between yellow, orange and red as the reflection of the flames from the fire danced across it. Her breasts seemed magnified, somehow, by the flames as the dark coloured areolae seemed darker than they actually were and somehow larger. Her whole body was illuminated by the fire behind him along with the fire that was growing in his groin. Edging forwards he went into a kneeling position using one hand to support him as he went to kiss her and use his other hand to massage her breasts. He felt her hand come to the back of his head as the other made its way into the front of his boxer shorts. He couldn't help it as he thrust forward into her hand as she wrapped her fingers around him.

He continued to massage her breasts as he kissed her face and then her neck before moving his mouth to her breasts. He gave each one the same treatment as he flicked, sucked and bit down gently on each nipple causing a low moan of pleasure to escape from Brody's mouth. When he let go of her breasts he kept kissing her as he made his way down her stomach and stopped on her pubic bone. She still had her hand in his boxers and was working him at a slow and steady pace but if he continued on his current path he would need to remove her hand. Looking up he saw her eyes were closed so he took that a sign she was more than happy for him to keep doing what he was doing.

Placing his lips back on her pubic bone he kissed his way down through the thin black course hair covering her groin as his tongue darted out when he found the crown jewel hiding there causing her to buck against his mouth and moan his name. Letting his tongue flick over her most sensitive parts he worked his way up and down and even sucked on the most sensitive nub which earned him a growl and a sharp intake of breath as her hand came out his shorts and worked into his hair. He wasn't sure how much longer he could go as he really needed to hold her and feel himself deep within her.

He ran his tongue up and down a few more times making sure he dipped the tip just inside her as he felt her muscles react to the contact. He circled her nub once more and sucked on it before lifting up and looking down at her. She opened her eyes at the lack of contact and smiled as she saw him move to cover her body with his. She let her leg drop to the floor as Pride hovered above her before kissing her and lowering himself down till the tip of his erection was sat at her entrance. He didn't move until he felt her legs come up and wrap around his ass causing him to slide into her. Once he felt himself enter her he moved as he pushed forward making sure she got all of him in one sharp thrust. They both groaned as he stopped when he was fully inside her.

He held still as he stopped kissing her and supported himself up on his arms. He waited till she opened her eyes before he started to move within her. He wanted to watch as he brought her up to her peak and he wanted to see as she crashed over the edge. He started slowly feeling her meeting his thrust so he quickened the pace. He felt not only her build but himself as well. He wasn't a one for talking during sex but now was an occasion when he felt the need to.

"Merri let go, show me the way to heaven." As he thrust twice more and felt her explode around him as she screamed his name and groaned at the same time.

He watched her as she reached her peak and it was the sexiest thing he had seen in his life causing him to thrust and follow her over. He growled as his balls tightened and he emptied himself deep inside her. It was a feeling he would never ever want to give up. The bond that sex created was lasting, as his first marriage had proved. Now he got to share that same bond with the woman lay under him now. As his arms gave out he dropped to her side and pulled her to him. He felt her curl up against him and tangle their legs together.

As he lay on the rug holding her he watched the fire dance and flicker over her shoulder. His words during sex were very close to the truth. She had shown him heaven and he now held it in his arms. She was his heaven, his sanctuary from the world. When they were like this nothing else mattered. He didn't have to worry or care about anything else other than her. He couldn't ask for more than that. He felt her move and turn in his arms spooning him. He felt her getting restless and lifted up on his elbow so he could look down and see her full face.

"How come its 02:00 and I am hungry. What did we have for dinner if we had any at all?" Turning her head so she could look up at him.

She watched as he thought about what she had said and then sat up pulling the duvet over her as he stood up and put his boxers shorts right before heading to the kitchen. She lay watching the fire burn and even sat up at one point to add another log to make sure it didn't go out. She had just laid back down when she heard movement and looked up see Pride standing with a tray in his hand. Sitting up she grabbed the pillows and quilt and moved them up against the couch. Settling back she watched as Pride placed the tray on the floor and sat down next to her.

"Hot Chocolate and cookies. Now, this really is spoiling me." Picking up a cup from the tray and licking off some of the cream from the top.

Putting the cup on the floor she passed Pride his cup and took the bag of cookies off the tray. Opening the bag, she pulled one out and offered it to Pride. She was surprised when he took one as he wasn't really a junk food eater. He saw the way she looked at him when he took one out and put the bag back on her knee.

"I have to keep my energy up somehow." Biting into the cookie as she laughed at his response to her funny look.

They sat close together as they ate the cookies even though Pride only had one. He knew she would eat them and he only wanted one as the chocolate in the drink was even more sugar on top. When they finished their drinks Pride gathered everything up and took it all back in the kitchen. When he came back in he found that the pillows had been moved back to the rug along with the duvet. Looking around for Brody he finally found her as he caught sight of the top of her head and her tousled hair. Coming up behind her he lay down and felt her move back into has arms. He placed a few kisses to her neck as he felt her yawn and grow heavy in his arms.

"Let's go to bed." As he stood up and looked down at a half asleep Brody.

Tucking the duvet around her he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom, using his foot to open the door. Gently placing her on the bed he went back and got the pillows before adding more wood to the fire. Coming back to the bedroom he saw Brody hadn't moved from the cocoon of the duvet. Putting the pillows down he moved her enough to untuck the duvet and cover her up again. The moon shone through the window and onto the sleeping form of what he hoped he could now call his girlfriend. Smiling he climbed on the bed and tucked himself under the duvet making sure he didn't disturb the sleeping figure beside him. When they woke they had to pack up and head home. For once in his life it wasn't something he was looking forward to. He knew it had to be done, but he also knew that he would make sure he never put the job before the woman he loved. He had made that mistake once before, but it had lead to what he had now.

Turning to face Brody he felt her move up to him and cuddle into his chest. Kissing her head he closed his eyes and again said the words he was now finding easier to say the more he said them.

"Good night my queen, I love you."


	13. Chapter 13

"Good night my queen, I love you."

What he didn't know was his queen so to speak was awake and heard his last words before he fell asleep.

Brody lay perfectly still when she heard what Pride had said. She knew deep down she loved him right back, but she wasn't sure if she could tell him yet. The one and only person she had ever said those three words to had left and broke her heart in the process. She couldn't help but smile at how sweet his words were and how she had never realised how much she missed hearing someone say them to her till now. As she let sleep sweep her away she thought about the three words she had just heard, unaware it was the second time he had actually said them.

They both woke at about the same time next morning to the sun streaming through the window, bathing the room in shades of red, yellow, orange and a hint of pink. Brody still hadn't got the sound of hearing Pride tell her he loved her out of her head so when he kissed her she kissed him back with a fierce passion and urgency to try and pass as much emotion through the kiss as she could.

Pride was a little-taken aback at the kiss he received in return but soon went with it and kissed her back just as hard. He had now told her twice he loved her but both times she was sleeping. He would have to say them when she awake so she could at least hear them and know he did love her. As the kiss slowed to more deep and meaningful Pride was sure she felt his groin waking again and was even more surprised as he felt Brody straddle him and with a hint of mischievous in her eyes she kept him pinned under her as she made love to him.

When she dropped against him after bringing them to sexual completion he smiled as she placed kisses to his chest. He was glad they were not back at the office as he hadn't realised how vocal he could get during sex and he wasn't surprised in the slightest that Brody was a screamer. He cuddled her into him as she ran her hand up and down his chest. They stayed like that for some time as they let fingers run over bare skin and intertwine together. It was the little things like this they were going to miss out on when they got back home. Being able to just lie in bed after making love and enjoying the feel of the other next to them. Instead, it would be a case of making love and hoping the phone didn't ring.

"We really should get up. We got the keys for here till 13:00 then they have to go back. We can still hang about after we pack up, but we do need to get up and get washed and ready as well as have breakfast which won't cook itself." Running his fingers up and down Brody's back as he spoke.

"Five more minutes then we can get up I promise. I am not quite ready to let go yet." Turning her head so she could look up at him.

Kissing her nose, he nodded his head as he let her wrap herself around him a little tighter. She wasn't the only one who didn't want to burst the bubble, but the real world needed its heroes back doing their job. Sure enough five minutes later he felt Brody move and sit up as she stretched out and swung her legs out the bed. She didn't move instantly but sat looking at her feet before finally standing up and moving around the bed to get her bag. Putting it on the bed she got out her clean clothes and put her dirty ones away.

"Since you're still in bed I will go shower and get ready first then we can start making a move to pack up and put this place right." Picking up her clothes and wash stuff before heading out the door.

Pride got out of bed and didn't bother to get his clothes out as he needed to make a start on breakfast. Getting the things out the fridge that had been placed there for their arrival Pride set about cooking breakfast. He set the coffee maker off as he cooked and got cups, plates and cutlery out. He knew by the time Brody was washed and ready he would be done. Sure enough, he had just placed the last of the bacon on the plate when he heard the distinct sound of heeled boots enter the room. It was a sound he both loved and loathed at the same time. He knew who the boots belonged to and he smiled knowing she was somewhere near, but it did get annoying after hearing her pace for ages on a floor that echoed their sound.

"Take a seat, you timed that perfect." Placing a cup of coffee and a plate full of bacon, sausage and poached eggs down on the table.

Getting the plate of toast he put it in the middle of the table and then brought his own plate and coffee cup over. Sitting down to eat they never spoke but sat enjoying the last few hours of silence and calm. Brody was the first to finish as she got up and put her dishes in the sink. Moving into the lounges she started to move things back to where she found them. Soon the room looked just like it had when they arrived. She stood and looked around to make sure she hadn't missed anything only to find herself being drawn backwards into a hug and her cheek being showered with kisses.

"You need a shave." Running her finger over the stubble that had gathered on his cheek.

"Will do that in the shower. Not much left to do now then since you put this right. There is still the empty bottle and glasses out back if you want to get them while I go get ready." Stepping away and heading towards the bathroom.

After gathering his clean clothes, Pride headed for his shower and left Brody the job of dishes since he cooked. When he came back out the bathroom the place was empty but the front door was open. Looking out he got the view of Brody ass sticking out as she bent to pick something up from the floor of the truck. Carrying his things out he put them in his bag and zipped it up. He went around the other side of the truck and helped pack up before undo the tarp and clearing the back out.

After an hour, the truck was packed up ready to go and the cabin was clean and tidy. They decided to walk over together to hand the keys back and since there was no hurry they walked slowly to the reception desk. On the way back they took up their customary stance and walked with arms around the others back and heads resting against each other. Looking at this watch as they walked Pride saw it was just coming up to midday so asked Brody if she wanted to head out to the little cafe so they could get coffee before they left and headed home. Brody was more than happy to agree when the alternative was leaving. So passing the truck in the car park they stayed linked together as they again followed the trail to the little cafe.

Brody didn't want to sit inside so opted for one of the little tables that overlooked the small stream that had sat beside on their first full day. Pride went and got the coffees and returned to find Brody sat looking at the water. Putting the two cups down, he moved his chair so he was sat next to her.

"Speak." Seeing her deep In thought.

"This is so perfect. I do want to go home, but this places will always hold a very special in my heart, for more than one reason." Seeing her look at the water then back at him.

"Tell me why it's so special." As he Interlocking their fingers together after she looked around them again.

"It's so peaceful and tranquil here. Even late at night it's so quiet and relaxing. Listening to the sound of birds and other animals that scamper about. I haven't felt this at peace with the world in a long time. I have also found I have made some inner peace while being here. I have found a part of myself that left me when Emily did. You helped me find that little piece of her and helped it grow in me again. Looking at the stars with you and telling you about her has reminded not only how much I miss her but how much she can still be part of my life in the little things I do. You shared some of yourself with me which is something you don't do a lot of with anyone and I feel privileged that you did. We got to spend time together just being us, being a couple and doing the things couple do. We also," looking around to see where the closest people were seated before she continued, "made love for the first time. We couldn't have picked a more romantic setting to make that first time so special and meaningful. It is a memory I will treasure forever no matter how things work out between us. As I have said before I never expected to stay when I first got here. When we first meet I honestly had no idea you would be so important to me. I think I just need some reassurance that when we get home I won't become another Linda." Turning to face him as she finally got to the most important part.

Even though she had heard him say he loved her once she still felt uneasy. James had told her hundreds of times, she had the ring to prove he loved her and wanted to marry her. It didn't make it any easier as she knew they worked hard and they would not always get the chance to spend time together. She just needed to hear he was committed.

Seeing the look of confusion on her face nearly broke him. He didn't want to see her sad or be the reason she was sad. He could understand what she was saying as he had lost love once in this job. Now was the time he needed to bite the bullet and tell her how he really felt.

"I made a promise to myself when we arrived here, actually I made a few and they all involve you. The first one was I would not let my past mistakes go unchecked. I will learn from them and not run another relationship into the ground. The second was I would go out of my way to make you feel special at least once a day. I will show you just how special you really are. There is another and this one is a little tougher than the other two but since I have now said it twice to you I will say it to your face and not the back of your head when you sleep. Meredith, or should I say Merri, I love you." Bring their joined hands to his lips and kissing her fingers.

"King I know you do and the gesture of the special every day is really not necessary. Love has been tough on me and I can show it but can't always say it. I know you love me and you show it in so many ways. I don't doubt that, but my fear comes for the fact you loved Linda and now here we are. I am not going down that road King, not again." Looking away to hide the tears that were starting to fall.

Pride was not a daft man and he caught a glimpse of the tears now slowly making their way down her face. Sod this being out in public. He stayed seated as he pulled her to him and she ended up sitting in his lap.

"I will never ever do anything to hurt you and I will make sure we don't go the same way as my first marriage. I can't do that again." Holding her as he kissed her cheek and wiped away her tears that were still falling.

"I need you in my life more than I need my badge and gun now. If you ever feel that I am pushing you out or you just need me to stop and hold you then feel free to stop me and let me know. Part of my problem the first time was I didn't listen. I just brushed it aside with a 'deal with it later when I had time' attitude. I never ever got the time, but now I have you and a second chance, not many people get that and I will not waste it. I am so sorry for making you cry and doubt us being together. I am not saying it's going to be easy but what I will say is it will be worth it. We just need to work it out together." Giving her a kiss on the cheek as he kept a hold of her so she couldn't get up.

He kept wiping the tears as they fell and placing random kisses to her face as they sat there blocking the whole world out. He hoped he had reassured her that they were worth taking a chance on when they got home and he would do everything he could to keep them together. He needed her to know she was his everything now. He looked down at her face and saw she had stopped crying and it was then she tried to sit up, but he held her fast to him.

"Are we okay? Please say I haven't..." But she cut him off as she kissed him.

"Good." Was all he could say when they broke apart.

Brody stood up and sat back in her own seat, finally getting to drink her nearly cold coffee. Pride downed his and waited for her to finish hers. They both stood from the table and made their way back to the path and the trail back to the truck. It was again another slow walk as they took their time and looked at the various birds they saw as they passed them. When they finally got back to the truck Pride pulled the keys out his pocket and opened it. He watched as Brody turned and gave the area,in general, a last look over before getting in the cab and fastening her seatbelt. Pride found himself doing the same as he looked around. What he did do different was he looked skybound and said a silent prayer of thanks to the stars or God or whatever it was that let him finally see a new side to his agent, friend and now girlfriend.

Climbing in the truck he started it up and after putting it in drive he pulled away from the campground and pointed the car in the direction of home.


	14. Chapter 14

The drive home took way longer than it needed to. Brody was sure that if Pride drank more coffee he would either burst or be sick. They had stopped just about every half hour for a coffee or to use the bathroom. What she did notice was when they went inside each little diner or coffee shop Pride picked a seat that was either a booth or bench or in one case a couch. Every time after bringing their drinks over or after ordering them from the waitress he would snuggle up to her side with his arm either round her waist or across her shoulder. He kept her close to him every chance he got and she had to say it was kinda cute. She enjoyed the feeling of being pressed up against him and having her head resting on his shoulder. On a couple of occasions, he had managed to beat her to it and had moved enough so he could rest against her shoulder with his head turned enough so his face was in her neck. She could feel his breath of her skin and the odd kiss as his lips brushed her skin ever so gently. He was definitely making sure he had her close and she was loving every second of it.

The last coffee shop they stopped in was the same with them sat in a booth with him resting up against her with his hand in hers resting on his knee. He sat the whole time just stroking her knuckles as they drank really bad coffee. When it was time to leave they both stood up and instead of keeping hold of her hand as they headed back out to the truck Pride instead slid his arm around her waist and tucked his hand in her jeans pocket as they walked. She returned the gesture and hooked her thumb in the waistband of his sweatpants. The way they walked it looked like a funeral procession as they walked so slowly. When they reached the truck Pride brought them both around to the passenger door and was about to open the truck when he let go of Brody and gently pushed her backwards so her back hit the door of the truck. Before she could speak she felt his lips descending on hers as he kissed her with all he had in him. The kiss was passionate and deep as he gave her his all in a single kiss.

They broke apart panting for air as he dropped his head to her shoulder and buried his face in her neck taking deep breaths to try and control his breathing. She in turn rested her head on his shoulder letting his arms pull her closer to him as he held her. He didn't seem in a hurry to break apart as he caught his breath and managed to kiss the warm skin of her neck at the same time. This was starting to become one of her favourite positions in the world. Nothing around them mattered as they stood like that locked in each other's arms with their heads resting on each other's shoulders. They were just standing there when they both heard music playing from the direction of the diner. Someone must have opened the door and it stayed open so the sound of the music travelled through the near deserted car park.

Pride moved back a little but kept hold of Brody as he waited for her to lift her head up and look at him. When she did he brushed his lips across hers before letting the music from the diner wash over him. He started to sway a little as he rested the side of his face against the side of Brody's head and did a slow dance of sorts to the music they could hear. Brody was a little confused at first till she worked out what he was doing as he moved a little more to the music. It was just a sweet and romantic gesture, stood in a near empty car park swaying along to random music with the man she loved in her arms. This was what memories were made of. The slow music that had been on changed to a more upbeat tune, but it didn't stop the two of them swaying along to a tune only they could hear. They danced for what seems like hours and only stopped when a huge truck rolled in and parked up. They stopped moving but didn't break apart as they just looked at each other. The look that passed between them was a look of a couple truly in love with each other. It didn't matter they both hadn't said the words aloud as it was all there, written on their faces and deep within their eyes.

Letting go of Brody's waist Pride cupped Brody's face and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. He gently kissed her lips making the contact light and brief as he kept his eyes open and watched her. The sun was getting lower in the dusky blue sky and the rays of the sun fell across Brody's face. He was lost for words at how beautiful she was and he knew he would never ever feel this way again about anyone. He just looked at her as he dropped his forehead to hers and rubbed his nose against hers.

"Meredith I love you so much. It takes millions of people to complete the world, but it only takes you to complete mine. I never want to spend a day without you in my world." Closing his eyes and letting the enormity of how he felt wash over them both.

When he opened his eyes he caught sight of a stray tear running down Brody's cheek and he quickly kissed it away. He looked at her with eyes full of concern at the fact she was crying.

"No one has ever said anything that sweet to me. If only you knew how much these little moments with you matter to me. I need you more than I have needed anyone else in my life. After Emily, I was left with a huge empty void that no one could fill. I tried, but nothing even remotely fitted. Now I have you I know you fit perfectly and can help slowly fill the emptiness I have. Emily will live on in me and I get to share her with you, what more could I ever need." As another stray tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek.

Pride caught the tear on the pad of his thumb and looked at it.

"I will be here beside you for the happy and the sad. I will catch every tear that falls if you let me. I never want you to feel empty and alone again." Letting go of her face and hugging her so hard she swore he cracked a few ribs.

The sun was now fading fast and the couple of hours drive home had ended up taking all afternoon and most of the evening.

"We should head back before dark. I need to get back to the office and make sure it's still standing. Plus my bed is there." Seeing a look of what he was sure was hurt cross Brody's face as he mentioned his bed at the office.

"What did I say? Don't hide away, tell me." As he stepped back and opened the passenger door.

"Home. Home for me is my house where my bed is. Where I thought you would be stopping when we got back." Looking at him as she spoke.

"I want to spend every waking and sleeping moment with you, but your house is just that, yours. I want to be wherever you are if you let me. Be that tucked up in my room at the office or in your bed at your place, home for me is wherever you are now." Seeing her smile at his words.

"Well let's go home then, my home is now yours if you want it that is." Hoping he would agree.

"Home, I like the sound of that. Let's go home." Gesturing for her to get into the truck.

Climbing in she couldn't help but smile. She was going back home and she had now got a commitment of sorts to where she stood in the grand scheme of things. Pride was coming home with her and she couldn't ask for more than that. The short drive back was over quickly and as Pride parked the truck up outside Brody's house he had to admit he was a little excited. He hadn't called anywhere home since Linda. She was home and wherever she was was home, the same as how he felt now with Brody. She was his home now, so this house was home. Getting out the truck he made his way around and opened the door for Brody as he watched her stretch out and yawn. When she was out and standing on the sidewalk next to him he shut the door and took her hand. They both looked at the house in front of them and then at each other.

Brody led the way up the small pathway and dug in her pocket for her keys. Opening the door, she stepped inside and pulled Pride in with her. She let him shut the door when he was in and then he just stood there unsure what to do. She could feel his unease and she squeezed his hand making him look at her.

"Home." Gesturing to the room at large.

Turning to her he took both her hands in his as he stepped closer so he could rest his head against hers.

"Home." As he indicated their joined hands and the lack of space between them.

"Home." Reaching up to kiss him.

Kissing her back he let himself be swept along with the emotions and the feel of her lips on his. He didn't want it to end as he stood in her or should he say their lounge kissing her. He wanted to live in this moment, pause time now he had everything he thought he had lost once before. The kiss did end as they stood with big silly grins on their faces.

"How about I order us some takeout and you get the bags from the truck. You need clothes for tomorrow and it does need emptying at some point." Letting go of his hands and moving away to pull her phone out her pocket.

"Good plan. What we having so I can prepare myself. No doubt it will be..." As she finished the sentence for him.

"Pizza, I need pizza. Hot melted cheese, chicken, peppers, anchovies and garlic." Seeing him cringe at the mention of garlic.

"If you want me to kiss you later I would reconsider the last one." As they both laughed.

"Good point, skip the garlic. I have plans for you so definitely no garlic." Stepping up to kiss his cheek.

"I like the sound of plans, now you order and I will get the bags." Moving away and opening the door.

Taking the tarp off the truck, he grabbed the bags and dumped them on the sidewalk. Seeing how much more stuff there was he decided to just empty the lot out. Picking the bags up he carried them to the house and dumped them on the couch. Going back he grabbed the last couple of boxes, stacking them up to carry them. He left the cover opened on the truck and checked there was nothing in the back of the cab before making sure it was locked and heading back inside. Dropping the boxes on the floor he picked the bags up and carried them into the kitchen where he found Brody getting serviettes out along with two bottles of beer.

"Laundry." Looking around the kitchen as he dropped the bags on to two of the chairs at the table.

"Dump it all there and I will do some when I put these on the coffee table. Or even better put in a mix of both our things and I will put it on." Seeing Pride pick his bag up and turn it upside down so everything dropped to the floor in front of the washing machine.

Doing the same with Brody's bag he knelt down and started to sort through the clothes. After getting some of his things in the machine, he picked a few out belonging to her then shut the door. Standing up he used his foot to move the pile to one side so it wasn't in the way. He was about to shout out and ask where the laundry detergent was when he saw a hand come round followed by Brody as she nudged him out the way to get to the machine. Stepping aside he watched her set the machine and stand back up. When she was done she was about to turn to face him but she never got the chance as he stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Melting back in his arms she moved her head to one side letting him have more room to kiss and nip her neck and shoulder.

This was definitely going to be something they could both live with. Finally managing to turn in his arms Brody lifted a hand up on rested it on the back of Pride's neck as she brought his head level with here's so she could kiss him. They stood kissing till a knock on the door made them break apart. They smiled at each other as they stepped apart.

"You better get the door, don't think the pizza delivery guy needs to see me like this." As they both looked down to the large bulge in Prides sweatpants.

"Good idea." Turning to walk away but not before she brushed her hand across the front of his sweatpants causing him to groan and her to giggle.

He stayed in the kitchen till he heard her shut the door. When he came through he waited till she had put the pizza down before he grabbed her and pulled her to him causing her to break out laughing.

"That was a low trick you just pulled there. I will make you pay for that later." Tickling her sides causing even more laughter.

"Stop, stop, stop. The pizza is getting cold and I am sure you will get me back later." Feeling him letting go of her sides.

"Only giving up as the pizza will get cold." Letting her go completely and going to sit down.

She followed him over and sat down beside him as he opened the pizza box. He looked around for plates and when he didn't see any he looked at Brody who had picked up a serviette and was in the process of taking a big bite out of a slice of the pizza. Picking up a piece of pizza he took a bite then had to put his piece back down so he could wipe the runny cheese and tomato from his face. Eating pizza they sat laughing at each other at the amount of sauce and pizza they had on their faces and fingers. They would take it in turns to wipe a part of the others face to remove the sauce and clean them up. When they were finished Pride grabbed the empty box and the used serviettes and took them all through to the kitchen.

Brody settled back on the couch and looked around the room. She had a couple of pictures of her and Emily up and a couple of Emily on her own but they were the only family pictures. She did, however, have a few frames dotted around with pictures of her new family in. There was some taken at a party they were all at and it had a lovely group one included. There was a frame with four in from the last birthday they had for Sebastian. Then her eyes drifted to a picture sat next to her favourite one of Emily. It had been taken at Christmas and it was a picture of Pride and her dancing. Neither had been aware the picture had been taken so it was a perfect natural picture. They were standing with his arms around her waist and hers around his neck. They were looking at each other and lost in each other's gaze. Nothing else mattered to them at the moment the picture was taken but the person they were holding. She remembered that night clearly as they danced as it was the first time Pride had held her so close and it was also the night he first kissed her. She was so lost in the memory she didn't notice he had come back from the kitchen and sat down. Following her gaze he looked at the two pictures.

"There both beautiful pictures, not surprised you have them framed on display. How old were when that picture was taken?" Feeling Brody come to sit as his side and lean against him.

As they both looked at the picture Brody told Pride the story behind the picture and pointed out that is was still a double photo but she had tucked herself under so couldn't be seen. After a lot of badgering, she agreed to let him see the rest of the picture as she stood up to get it. He told her to bring both pictures over. He had heard of the picture of them dancing but had never really seen it. Brody brought both over and sat down again shuffling back beside him. She put the picture of them together down and opened up the frame with Emily in. She held the picture and ran her finger over her sister's face before opening the photo to reveal not just Emily but herself. Passing the picture to Pride she let him take it to look at it.

"That is a beautiful picture, I don't know why you hide yourself." Passing her the picture back and watching as she folded it back over and carefully put it away in the frame.

"It's my favourite picture of Emily. It was taken not long before she died. We had fun that night." Getting a far away look in her eyes.

"Tell me." As he used his arm around her shoulder to pull her closer.

Brody smiled as she held the picture and told Pride the story of the night out which lead to a pair of very drunk women hooking up with a couple of sailors on Liberty. By the time she had finished the tale they were both laughing. Standing the picture up on the table she picked the one up of the two of them and again she smiled at the picture. Pride took the photo and a huge grin spread across his face. It was definitely a nice picture of them both and he asked who she got it off. When she said he promptly informed her he was getting a copy for his desk. Shaking her head they sat talking about the night the picture was taken and the fun they had. They only stopped due to the fact Pride yawned. Brody stood up and pulled him to his feet. Picking the pictures up she dragged him across the room to put them back. Locking the door as she passed she lead them both out the lounge and after switching the light off she took him through to her room.

As they both stood in the bedroom Pride again froze. He was stood in what was her personal space and it most definitely was all her. He watched as she stripped down to her underwear and picked her dirty clothes, dumping them in the hamper at the foot of the bed. Disappearing into what Pride saw was the bathroom he waited till she reappeared and looked at her.

"You sleeping in your clothes tonight? You're the one who was yawning, get ready and come keep me warm, beds a little cold without you in it." Watching as he finally started to move.

When he stripped off he picked his dirty clothes up and she nodded to the hamper she had just put hers in. Opening it he put his in and made his way to the bathroom. He smiled at the new toothbrush that was sat on the sink for him. When he was done in the bathroom he placed the toothbrush in the holder next to hers and opened the door. Looking across at the bed he walked over and sat on the edge as he pulled the covers back and climbed in. He hadn't even lay down when she pounced on him and pinned him to the bed as she straddled him. Gripping her hips he waited as she bent and gently kissed him before kissing him with a renewed sense of urgency and passion. They kissed and touched and finally made love in a slow and gentle fashion as they learnt more about the others body now they had room to explore and touch and feel.

As they lay tangled together afterwards Brody lifted up and looked down at Pride as he slept. She used her finger to move a piece of his hair that had fallen over his forehead. She was happy again and she knew this time it would last. This was it, this was her past, her present and her future. She knew they would make it work no matter what life threw at them. As she bent and placed a kiss to his cheek she snuggled up to his chest and closing her eyes she said the three words she thought she would never say again.

"I love you, Dwayne."


	15. Chapter 15

**AN-This is it, the final chapter. Not bad for a one shot, even if I do say so myself. I had more fun writing this than I thought I would, considering it's a sloppy story, which are so not mine thing. Anyway, here it is so as always please read and review.**

* * *

"I love you, Dwayne."

When Brody woke a few hours later tucked up in her own bed with Pride's body under her she looked up and saw a pair of big dark eyes looking down at her. She knew he hadn't heard what she said but it was a start and she had finally said the words aloud.

"What are you doing awake? I thought you were asleep. You want anything when I am up? I'm going to the bathroom before you ask, but I need a drink so if you want something just say and I'll bring it back." Climbing out the bed and looking down at Pride.

"Just you, that's all I need." Pride told her as he rolled on his side and watched her leave the room.

After stopping at the bathroom and getting a drink from the kitchen, she padded back to the bedroom still completely naked. Putting the glass on the bedside cabinet she climbed back in bed and spooned up against Pride. Snuggling her in Pride felt her skin was cool and wrapped her up covering her body with his. Rubbing his hands up and down her arms to warm her skin back up as he placed kisses to the back of her neck and round to her throat. He soon felt her warm up and she was soon fast asleep tucked tight against him. He was surprised when he got into bed how quickly he had fallen asleep. Sex was not normally something he did then fell asleep straight after. He was more a cuddle up and talk type of person, but he had been tired so he didn't feel so bad. Lifting himself up a little he looked at the peaceful form beside him and he couldn't help but smile. She had fallen asleep with their joined hands up by her face as her lips rested on the back of his hand.

Lying back down he placed a final kiss to her shoulder and whispered I love you in her ear before letting sleep close his now heavy eyes. He would have forever to lie and look at her, but now it was time for sleep.

When he woke next morning he found the bed beside him empty. He reached across and found it was cold so he knew she must have been up awhile. He rolled on his back and listened for any sound to indicate where she was. Getting out the bed he could hear the sound of running water so made his way to the bathroom. Sure enough, he opened the door and was greeted with the sight that had him very much awake in seconds. Standing with water cascading over her body as she took a shower. There was now only one thought in his head and it went along the lines of 'shower sex being fun'.

Opening the shower door, he stepped in behind her and reached in front of her for the shower gel. Squirting some into his hands he rubbed them together making a bubbly lather. Bending down he started at her ankles and made his way up her body till he came to her ass and groin. Skipping them he did her back and chest but missed out her breasts as well. Once the main parts of her body were washed he smiled as he used a little gel and standing in front of her he washed one breast at a time. Once he turned her around to wash the soap off he made a start on her ass before sliding his hands between her legs making her change her stance so he get better access and she could stay standing.

As he washed her more intimate part he made sure he didn't intrude anywhere with his soapy hands. When he was satisfied she was washed he handed her the gel and turned them both so he was under the spray. He stood still and let her wash his body in the same order he had washed hers. They were both on a sexual high when they were washed and neither had really done anything to the other. Once they were both sure they were soap free they let the hands and fingers explore as Pride used his arms and the shower wall to lift Brody enough and hold her as he joined them together and brought them to both to sexual completion. As the water fell on them Pride finally lowered Brody down so she could stand up and he could wash them both again as they were now sticky and sweaty.

Washed and clean again they both got out the shower and wrapped themselves in towels before heading to the bedroom. Pride got dry and dropped the wet towel in the laundry hamper before walking naked to the kitchen to retrieve his clothes from the washing machine. He knew it was a combination machine so he knew or at least he hoped his clothes would be washed and dried. What he didn't expect was to come in and find his shirt and pants had been washed, dried and pressed. They were hung up neatly waiting for him with his socks and boxers hanging out the pocket of the shirt. Now he knew he had found a definite keeper. Getting ready he was just about to make a start on his shirt buttons when Brody came up beside him and looked him up and down.

"I love that shirt, matches with your eyes. Them pants fit snug on your ass and you look so cute in them. Yes, good outfit choice for today." Doing up the last of his shirt buttons.

Looking Brody up and down he let out an appreciative whistle.

"Do you use something to help you slide into those jeans? Damn, they're tight and your ass looks wow. I really need to watch you get ready and see how you get them on. On saying that I much prefer you taking them off." Pride commented as he walked to the fridge and got the cream out.

Bringing the cream to the stove he got a pan out and turned to get the oatmeal only to have it passed to him along with two bowls and spoons. He was about to suggest she made coffee and found her already making it. He wondered when they had been able to read each other so well or more so like now when she knew what he was doing or thinking. Continuing to make breakfast he heard the beep of the coffee machine and soon enough a cup of coffee appeared at his side. He heard the stool being pulled out and he presumed that when he turned around he would find Brody sat at the breakfast bar watching him.

Sure enough when he turned around he did find her sat just where he thought she would be as he placed her bowl in front of her. Getting his own, he sat down opposite her and saw her smile as she started to eat.

"You have to show me how to make this, this is the best oatmeal ever." Spooning it into her mouth even though it was still a little hot.

They sat at the breakfast bar eating and playing footsie under the counter which nearly ended up in Brody toppling backwards. If it wasn't for his quick reflex she would have fallen backwards and hit the floor. They were both a little shocked and the first thing Pride did was jump off his stool and came around to make sure she okay.

"Hey you okay there? I didn't mean to push you so hard." As he slid his hand in hers and made her stand up.

When she was standing up he engulfed her in his arms and kissed her cheek. She leaned into him and he held her as they got over the fact that she nearly fell.

"How about we finish breakfast and then we go face the big bad world again." Kissing her forehead and stepping away.

Nodding her head they sat back down and continued to eat as they both seemed to be silently psyching themselves up to return to work. They had just finished when Pride's phone rang and he pulled it out his pocket. He looked at his phone then across at Brody as he answered it. Brody could only hear one side of the conversation, but she knew that it was work. The world was now back in tilt and by the look on Pride's face they were now heading out to a scene and a body. She knew it would happen, but she was hoping to at least make it to the office first.

Pride ended the call and put his phone away. He looked at Brody and he could see she knew work was calling them. They both let instinct kick in as they went into work mode and gathered their things together. They made it to the front door in less than five minutes but before they stepped out Pride made sure he gave Brody a bone crushing hug as he kissed her hard. When he let go he looked at her she smiled.

"The world needs Special Agent Pride and very, very Special Agent Brody to come rescue them again." Laughing at the extra emphasis he added in.

"Well we better not let them down then." Brushing her lips gently across his as she shouldered her NCIS rucksack.

"Before we go, this," taking her hand in his, "is what we come home to. This is worth living for, worth fighting for. We must not let out there get in here." Letting go and stepping out the door.

Brody followed behind him and he locked the door behind her. Heading down the path they both looked at the truck still parked and smiled. Brody opened her car and they both got in before Brody set off to the address Pride gave her. Arriving at the crime scene they went straight in and did what they did best. They reunion with LaSalle was brief as they set about processing the scene and speaking with Loretta. Loretta gave Pride the basic information he asked for before standing next to him and looking across at Brody and LaSalle who were collecting the evidence up and back at Pride.

"I take it you had a good weekend since you arrived in Merri's car together and things have moved both forward and together in your relationship with her." Smiling at the look of shock on Pride's face at her comments.

"Yes and most definitely yes. I didn't realise till that phone call came in today how different Brody is from my Merri. I am watching her now and I see a totally different person to the one I spent the weekend with. The funny thing is I love them both." Realising his slip up as soon as the words left his mouth.

"You have loved her as a whole for a while now. I just wasn't sure you would act on those feelings. Clearly you did and now you have someone to help you deal with the world. I am truly happy for you Dwayne, Merri is a special person in more ways than one. You love the NCIS agent and the woman underneath. You started to fall for the agent as the woman underneath shone through. Be smart Dwayne, don't let her slip through you fingers." Loretta told Pride as she walked away to the van which was now being loaded with the body.

Loretta was right, he had been falling deeper the more time he spent with her. The agent was the person he met first and that was who he became attracted to first. Then he started to get to know the woman and he was gone from then. It was funny to see the woman you loved as a split person but loving the whole package. Walking over to where Christopher stood taking pictures and Brody bagging evidence, he didn't say a thing as he stood back and watched them work. He waited till they were finished and stood back up before he asked.

"What we got here then?" Looking at the bags in Brody's hand.

Brody showed Pride the bags she had in her hand the small scraps of evidence they had. Telling him what they thought each one was she noticed he stood a little closer than was necessary to look with his arm touching hers as she spoke.

"Well, if you're done here let's head back and we can drop these with Sebastian on the way in." Looking between the two people in front of him.

LaSalle headed back to his truck as Pride followed Brody back to her car. She opened the car and after popping the trunk she dropped her bag in it along with the bags of evidence. She went to take her jacket off and found it being held as she shrugged her arms out of it. Pride folded it up and put it in the trunk as he took his off and put it with hers. They both went and got in the car and made the drive over to the lab to drop the evidence of with Sebastian. At the lab, Pride delegated and volunteered himself to speak to Loretta so Brody got to go see Sebastian.

Walking side by side along the corridor from the main doors Brody couldn't help it as she leaned a little into Pride as they walked. She missed having him close and being in just about constant contact with him. When Pride felt Brody lean a little on him he smiled, he had to admit he missed her touch no matter how brief it was. Lifting his hand he rested it on the small of her back as they walked, a simple touch yet it held so much meaning. Arriving at the lab and the morgue they split and headed in opposite directions. As Brody entered the lab she found her body being impacted with another. To keep herself upright she lifted her arms and took a light grip as best as she could with bags in one hand.

"Your back, I missed you guys. Where's Pride? Is LaSalle here or is he back at the office? Don't ever leave me again. Them new ones that came in here, they're just weird. They don't let me talk and they leave straight away when I tell them what they need. Your guys don't, you listen and you know what I am talking about and I just missed you all." Finally letting Brody go and stepping back.

"Sebastian it's only been four days, what will you do in summer when we don't see each other for weeks at a time when we're all out on vacation?" Looking at the panic cross Sebastian's face.

"Anyway back on track. Here's the evidence from the scene and just for you." Reaching in her back pocket and pulling out a small postcard with a picture of an enlarged footprint on.

"Wow bigfoot, where did you go? Did you see him? Was it cool?" Causing Brody to burst out laughing.

"No Sebastian, we got that from the gift shop. There have been apparent sighting of bigfoot at the place we stayed though. Maybe take Melissa out there in summer, you just never know." Seeing the awe on Sebastian's face.

"This is why I missed you guys." Pulling Brody into another hug just as Pride entered the room.

"Not interrupting anything here am I?" Seeing Brody manage to shuffle out of Sebastian's grip as he stood holding the postcard she had brought him.

"Nothing going on here, she's yours anyway and I am spoken for. Thanks for this Brody, it's cool." As he went and stuck it on the edge of his computer screen.

They both stood a little speechless at Sebastian's remark about Brody being Pride's. Was there anyone who didn't know about them? Not that they minded as they were all family, but they hadn't been sure of what they were till a few days ago. They both just looked at Sebastian and headed out the lab and back towards the car. Half way there Pride again rested his hand on the small of her back as they walked. After what Sebastian had just said she didn't see any problem with leaning right up against him with her head on his shoulder. It seemed everyone either knew about them or guessed so why hide it.

Arriving back at the car Brody opened it and was just about to climb in when she was hugged very gently. It was a quick hug, but it was enough to show her that this was working. The little moments they could squeeze in would be enough to keep them going. Pride smiled as he stepped away and held the door open. They drove back to the office to find the place just as they had left it four days ago. They both headed to their desks and sat down. As if there was some connection between the three people in the room they all looked up and around at each other at the same time. A sign between them all that this was how things were meant to be.

They all sat working, doing their own thing and collaborating the information to the overhead screen. Names of family members and friends to speak to were pulled up and handed out as they set out to chase information. As Brody and LaSalle got ready to leave to go speak to the family Brody stood at the door and looked back at Pride who was putting his jacket on. When he looked up he saw her watching him and he nodded, giving her a smile at the same time. She smiled back and left to go do what she did best, ask questions and find things out.

When they all meet back up an hour or so later there was food on the table and coffee brewing in the machine. Since it was lunch time Pride insisted food first case second, plus it was an excuse to sit a little closer to Brody as they ate. LaSalle saw the change in his boss and partner and he couldn't help that quick witted sense of humour of his.

"So do I get an invite to the wedding or we just staying happy ever after without the rings and paper?" Which caused Pride to laugh and Brody to choke.

"Nice job Christopher, you're so tactful and full of charm." Pride said as he picked his coffee up and took a drink of it.

"We are happy and that's enough. The future will be there when we are ready for it. If that includes rings and a piece of official paper then so be it, if not then I will be happy either way." As he gave Brody's hand a squeeze under the table which he was pleased to feel she returned.

They sat eating and shared how they had spent their four-day vacation. Pride left out the star gazing and the long talks, they were not something that needed to be shared. He did mention the cabin he booked as a surprise and the jacuzzi. He could tell by LaSalle's face he was listening and putting two and two to get there and indeed coming up with four going on the smile on his face. They finished eating and cleared the dishes away before hitting the trail of their killer and rounding up suspects.

By dinner time they had two people into question and a few more, they needed to round up. As per usual Brody and Pride did the questioning as LaSalle got addresses for the other three people they wanted to talk to. Brody made quick work of the first man she spoke to and had him out the door as he had nothing and knew nothing. The second man was not as easy. He had the information, but he would not give it up. After an hour and half of talking round in circles, Pride indicated to Brody to leave it. They left the man to be escorted to a cell for the night and headed back to get the new addresses from LaSalle. Pride looked at the clock and saw it was a little passed 22:00. Back on the job and another full day spent working. He looked at LaSalle and Brody and saw LaSalle yawn.

"Right, enough for today. Let's go home and pick it up fresh in the morning. We will miss things if we're tired." Sitting down at this desk to shut everything down.

The three agents shut files away and turned computers off. LaSalle as always was first done and shouting goodnight as he headed out the door. Brody stood and went around switching lights off and closing doors. Coming to stand beside Pride she yawned and stretched her arms.

"You want to stop here tonight and get an early start tomorrow? You're too tired to drive by the look of it." Standing up and letting her fall against his chest.

"I am a little tired I guess, but I need food." Snuggling her face into his chest.

"Food then bed, let's go see what we got left then." Moving her to his side as they walked to the kitchen.

After hunting around, Pride found some things to make a sandwich. He didn't want anything heavy, but it was enough to be filling. Brody filled coffee cups up and sat down as Pride brought the sandwiches over. They again sat close together eating as they just seemed to lean against each other. The sat in silence and finished eating before heading upstairs to Pride's room. Pride was the first one to start taking his clothes off as he entered the main living space of his room. Brody kicked her shoes off and went to hang her jacket up. She watched Pride disappear to the bathroom as she took her clothes off and waited for him to come out the bathroom. When he did she went in.

When she was done she came back out and the place was in almost darkness. There were no lights on as she made her way to bed and climbed in letting Pride pull her to him. He showered her neck and shoulder with kisses as he held her.

"It's funny how I missed you even after spending the day with you." Feeling her turn to him and kiss him.

"I get it, I missed you, this." Kissing him again as she climbed up and straddled him.

"I thought you were tired." Feeling her grind down on his groin.

"I was, but that was before. Now I want something else." Running her hands up and down his bare chest.

"I can work with something else." Reaching to cup her naked breasts in his hands.

Soon the air was full of the sound of them both moaning and panting for breath as Brody rode Pride's naked and sweating body to completion before he flipped her onto her back and he buried himself deep within her as his own climax hit. As he dropped down beside her and she snuggled back up to his side she finally felt something give. Something she had no idea she had been holding on to, fear. Fear of letting go again and being loved as well as loving someone back and being able to say it. She lay still for a few minutes as she let her breathing return to normal.

Shifting enough so she could rest up on one elbow she looked down at Pride and saw him smile at her. She reached up and flicked some hair of his forehead before she kissed his lips.

"We made it through our first day as a couple and we're still standing or more so lying. We can do this together can't we?" Pride asked Brody as she looked down at him.

"We can indeed. As long as we can make little moments throughout the day." Reminding him of being down in the autopsy corridor and the car park.

"That we can, now sleep. I love you Merri." Kissing her lips as he pulled her that little bit closer.

Looking down into the dark orbs of Dwayne Pride's eyes she could see that he did indeed love her. It was all there for her to see. He loved her and he would never hurt her or leave her. He would be there through the good and bad and hold her through it all. Gently kissing his lips she finally felt ready to say the three words she had avoided for so long.

"I love you, Dwayne." Watching the smile that slowly spread on his face at the words.

"Merri." Was all he could say as he cupped her face and brought her level with him so he could kiss her. "I knew you did, but it's an amazing feeling hearing you actually say it. I will never make you regret saying it, Thank you." Kissing her again before letting go of her face and wrapping her up in his arms as he moved so she was tucked up against his chest.

They both settled in the embrace as they fell asleep. Neither had been as happy as they were at that moment for quite some time. They both loved each and the other person knew it. They could be a couple and work together as the day had proved. Cases would crop up and test them, but love would see them through, their love for their work but also their love for each other. Love was the most powerful of emotions a human could give to someone else and the two peoples now sleeping in each other's arms had shared that emotion with each. Their love would be tested and pushed to its limit as love always was but if they kept it alive between them and kept it strong then nothing would break it or them apart.


End file.
